


Hyuka has Made a Chat!

by Awkward_multi53692



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged down for the sake of the au, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, Asexual aromantic character, Choi Soobin Is a Sweetheart, Crack, Crushes, Everyone Needs A Hug, Huening Kai Being a Brat, I try to be funny, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, because I haven’t found many text fics, boys being stupid, eventually, how do these work, im sorry, kinda....yeonjun is a freshman in college, should i tag that, tomorrowxtogether, um......it’s a text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_multi53692/pseuds/Awkward_multi53692
Summary: Huening Kai makes a group chat with the following:-Yeonjun, his cousin who had a crush on the student body president of Hyuka’s high school but swears he’s over it.-Soobin, the student body president of Hyuka’s high school, who would rather not be in this group chat, thank you very much-Beomgyu, his childhood friend who is smarter than he seems, he swearsAnd-Taehyun, who is NOT cute.Shenanigans ensue.......help them
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 85
Kudos: 232





	1. Hello. Hyuka here.....but I guess you probably already know me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic........  
> That’s it. That’s the note.
> 
> SIKE!
> 
> Quick ages and grades of the boys.
> 
> Huening Kai: 16, sophmore in a few advanced classes (like science (hes in a junior sciece class)), Student Body VP
> 
> Taehyun: 16, Junior, new to the school, was transferred a year into the school year, falling a bit behind so he asks for kais assistance until hes caught up (also the reason hes a junior is because how early his birthday is)
> 
> Beomgyu: 17, Junior, best friends with Kai, seems mean but is a baby tbh, kinda closed off (but for valid reasons)
> 
> Soobin: 18, Senior, Stressed boy, Student Body President, works to help his single mom, Overall good boy, Needs love, super anxious boy
> 
> Yeonjun: 19, freshman in college, super confident....but is he ahaha, super lovable, super supportive hyung, love this guy, he also works and lives away from home but he goes to a relatively close college
> 
> .......There we go. Quick and to the point. Just the basics.

**_Hyuka_ has made a chat! **

**_Hyuka_ has added _Yeonjunnie_ to the chat!**

**_Hyuka_ has added _ChoiSoobin_ to the chat!**

**_Hyuka_ has added _beomgyu._ to the chat!**

**_Hyuka_ has added _Taehyun_ to the chat!**

Hyuka: hiiiiiiiii ^_^

Taehyun: .....

Taehyun: no

**_Taehyun_ has left the chat!**

beomgyu **.** : no

**_beomgyu._ has left the chat! **

Yeonjunnie: nope

**_Yeonjunnie_ has left the chat!**

ChoiSoobin: Sorry NingNing :/

**_ChoiSoobin_ has left the chat!**

Hyuka: :((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay......so this first chapter is short af and I’m sorry. I can’t say with great confidence that this is going to be amazing but I can say that I wanted to read a chat fic and couldn’t find one (probably didn’t look hard enough) so I decided to make one that I think I’d like.
> 
> I would also like to say that the boys will probably not be portrayed 100% accurately so like.....there’s that. 
> 
> Idk man. I’ll probably upload another chapter tomorrow........if I even get any views :/
> 
> -the author
> 
> Ps. I know the tags suck ass but I’ll definitely add more and more character tags as the “story” progresses. :)


	2. Hyuka Wants His Group Chat Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuka attempts to convince Beomgyu to join his group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me looking through ao3 and seeing a chat fic: 👁👄👁
> 
> But in all honesty, I knew there’d be one somewhere. I really wanted to read it but decided against it because I feel like it would subconsciously affect how I write this. I’ll try to make mine different :)

**Private chat between _KaiKai KiKi_ and _little bitch_**

little bitch: and thats why monkeys

little bitch: even though they are neurologically more advanced that other animals

little bitch: should not drive

KaiKai KiKi: why wont you join my chat

KaiKai KiKi: wait 

KaiKai KiKi: what

little bitch: what

KaiKai KiKi: what were you talking about

little bitch: oh

little bitch: OH 

little bitch: we were talking about you driving

little bitch: remember?

KaiKai KiKi: oh right 

KaiKai KiKi:wait

KaiKai KiKi: HOW???

KaiKai KiKi: DID THE TOPIC OF ME????

KaiKai KiKi: DRIVING??????

KaiKai KiKi: LEAD TO MONKEYS???????

little bitch: EEEEEEASY

little bitch: you = chimp

little bitch: bitch

KaiKai KiKi: everyday

KaiKai KiKi: Every Single Fucking Day

KaiKai KiKi: You show proof as to why your name is your name.

little bitch: DO NOT use full stops with me

little bitch: thems fightn punctuations

little bitch: bitch.

KaiKai KiKi: AND YET YOURE GOING TO USE THEM

KaiKai KiKi: RIGHT AFTER YOU SAID THEY WERE 

KaiKai KiKi: " FIGHTN PUNCTUATIONS"

KaiKai KiKi: ...why am i friends with you?

little bitch: i kicked sand in your face when we were 5

KaiKai KiKi: thats...thats not a valid reason

KaiKai KiKi: wait

KaiKai KiKi: you didnt answer my question

little bitch: wym

little bitch: i just did

KaiKai KiKi: no not that one you dumb slut

KaiKai Kiki: why wont you join my chat?

little bitch: oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

little bitch: simple

little bitch: i didnt want to be in it

little bitch: i dont know anyone

KaiKai KiKi: WHAT?!

KaiKai KiKi: sure you do

KaiKai KiKi: you know yeonjunnie hyung

little bitch: your cousin?

little bitch: i dont??? know him??? 

little bitch: the only thing i know about him is that he was like the it boy of school during his senior year

little bitch: everyone

little bitch: EVERYONE liked him

little bitch: teachers

little bitch: girls

little bitch: boys

little bitch: freshmen

little bitch: sophmores 

little bitch: juniors

little bitch: HIS ENTIRE SENIOR CLASS

little bitch: it was annoying as hell

little bitch: therefore HE is annoying as hell

little bitch: correlation bitch

little bitch: NEXT

KaiKai KiKi: i dont think thats how correlation works

little bitch: i said

little bitch: NEXT

KaiKai KiKi: okay damn

KaiKai KiKi: you know soobin hyung

little bitch: you mean the nark who happens to be student body president

little bitch: tsk

KaiKai KiKi: jeez nark?

little bitch: hes weird and awkward and always keeps to himself

little bitch: AND

little bitch: that bitch took away the beginning of the year rally 

little bitch: that shit hit hard

little bitch: like my father

KaiKai KiKi: oh my god 

KaiKai KiKi: wth

little bitch: REMEMBER WHEN THAT DUDE FELL OFF THE STAGE?!

little bitch: that shit was the highlight of my MONTH

little bitch: it could've been the highlight of my year but that happens to be when the science teacher almost made the school explode and proceeded to catch on fire

little bitch: ah good times

little bitch: hold up

little bitch: when did that bitch become hyu-

little bitch: hyun-

little bitch: fuck i cant even say it

KaiKai KiKi: okay well first of all,

KaiKai KiKi: hyung didnt "take" anything the principal did

KaiKai KiKi: he said it was too dangerous

KaiKai KiKi: that dude who fell of the stage broke his arm in like 4 different places

KaiKai KiKi: there was also a fire?

KaiKai KiKi: i think i overheard him talking about a couple of students who set a fire outside

KaiKai KiKi: the vp and some teachers dealt with it while everyone was crowding that poor dude that fell

KaiKai Kiki: secondly,

KaiKAi Kiki: im a part of the student council

KaiKai KiKi:me and hyung got really close

KaiKai KiKi: hes super cool

KaiKai KiKi: totally not a nark.... or whatever

little bitch: .....mhm

little bitch: anyways soobin lame

little bitch: soobin nark

little bitch: NEST

little bitch: NEXT*

KaiKai KiKi: lol nest

KaiKai KiKi: oh

KaiKai KiKi: OH

KaiKai KiKi: im in the chat! :D

little bitch: so?

little bitch: i hate your bitchass

KaiKai KiKi: youre so mean

little bitch: IM NOT?????

KaiKai KiKi: ....*reads entire text convo*

KaiKai KiKi: um sure jan

little bitch: stfu name one time i was mean

little bitch: that doesnt include what ive said or done to you in passing

little bitch: or this convo

KaiKai KiKi: .....

KaiKai Kiki: the muffin incident

little bitch: THAT BOY SHOULDVE KEPT HIS NOSEY ASS NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS

KaiKai KiKi: YOU WERE YELLING AT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CAFETERIA

KaiKai KiKi:IT WAS PRETTY HARD TO IGNORE

little bitch: WYM PRETTY HARD TO IGNORE

little bitch: EVERYONE ELSE WAS 

KaiKai KiKi: MAYBE THATS WHY HE CAME OVER

KaiKai KiKi: YOU WERE YELLING AT ME BECAUSE OF A STUPID FUCKING MUFFIN

KaiKai KiKi: A MUFFIN

little bitch: THAT WAS MY MUFFIN AND YOU KNEW IT

little bitch: YOU STOLE IT

KaiKai KiKi: I DID NOT  
KaiKai KiKi:MR ELECTRIC SEND HIM TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE AND HAVE HIM EXPELLED

little bitch: ...

little bitch: LMAOOOOOO

little bitch: stfu you know you were wrong for that shit

little bitch: whos next

KaiKai KiKi: go

KaiKai KiKi: go

KaiKai KiKi: go

KaiKai KiKi: go

KaiKai KiKi: go

little bitch: HUENING KAI!

KaiKai KiKi:sorry

KaiKai KiKi: theres taehyun!

little bitch: im sorry who

KaiKai KiKi: taehyun

KaiKai KiKi: ...hes new 

KaiKai KiKi: ....hes my partner in science

little bitch:........

little bitch: dont know him

little bitch: dont care

little bitch: so yeah

little bitch: im not joining your chat

KaiKai KiKi: :(

litle bitch: sorry kai but itll just turn into a chat between me and you while the others just look on like creeps

little bitch: like last time

KaiKai KiKi: i know

KaiKai KiKi: but maybe thisll be different

little bitch: why do you want this chat so badly?

KaiKai KiKi: so that when i have a thought or a joke i dont have to type it 4 different times

little bitch: incorrect

little bitch: copy paste that bitch

little bitch: ive seen you do it before

little bitch: so whats the real reason

KaiKai KiKi: .....thats the real reason

KaiKai KiKi: i promise

KaiKai KiKi: please gyu

little bitch: okay fine

little bitch: ill join your stupid chat

KaiKai KiKi: REALLY?!

little bitch: yes but ONLY if you convince the others to join

little bitch: if you ARE able to do that 

little bitch: create a chat and add me to it

little bitch: okay kai?

KaiKai KiKi: okay ^_^

little bitch: and kai?

KaiKai KiKi: yes?

little bitch: you dont have to tell me right now but id like to know the real reason why youre so insistent on this chat

little bitch: please

KaiKai KiKi:....okay://

little bitch: love you

KaiKai KiKi: *gasp*

KaiKai KiKi: he has a heart

little bitch: bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that this is a little later than I said I’d post but I was having hella problems with my laptop so I had to publish an unedited version of the chapter so that I could go on my phone and fix everything. If you happened to read this before I edited it I’m so so sorry
> 
> I’ll probably edit it again later today when I get to a better computer.
> 
> Holy shit this chapter was more time consuming than I thought.......I hope you guys like it. There already happens to be angst so that’s hella fun! :D
> 
> One little announcement! I’m going to try to publish at least 3 or 4 mor chapters during this week so we get past that awkward meeting the characters thing. 
> 
> I haven’t read through it yet so please bare with me. I’m tired ://  
> -the author
> 
> Ps. I’m listening to the new stray kids album (super late I know) but I love it and I highly recommend it :)


	3. Hyuka Wants His Group Chat pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuka attempts to convince Yeonjun to join the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the 3rd chapter...... yeah thats about it. 
> 
> Sorry i didnt upload yesterday. I was super busy.

**Private chat between** **_Yeonnie_ ** **and** **_Parasite_ **

Parasite: HEY!

Parasite: HYUNG!

Parasite: HYUNG!

Parasite: HEY HYUNGIE!

Parasite: ……

Parasite: I KNOW YOURE SEEIN THESE ANSWER ME

Yeonnie: wow look at you yelling at hyung

Yeonnie: i cant believe this

Yeonnie: the disrespect

Parasite: me?

Parasite: disrespectful?

Yeonnie: More likely than you think.

Parasite: never

Parasite: why do you have to interrupt my text chains?

Parasite: I was gonna say never :(

Yeonnie: thats exactly why i interrupted

Yeonnie: because i knew youd tell lies

Yeonnie: what did you want?

Parasite: BUT IM NOT TELLING LIES :(((((

Parasite: YOURE JUST MEAN >:(

Yeonnie: yeah sure

Yeonnie: hyuka what did you want 

Parasite: oh right

Parasite: its 2 things

Yeonnie: okay

Parasite: 1. My mom wanted to know if you needed clothes or anything 

Parasite: were going through dads closet and getting rid of some of his clothes

Parasite: but mom wants to know if you want anything first before she brings it to the thrift store

Parasite: she said that she knows you like to look like you were “wrestling a dog”

Parasite: i tried to tell her that its a trend but she said that it was stupid

Yeonnie: …..

Yeonnie: tell her that i said it IS a trend :/

Yeonnie: and no i dont think i want anything

Parasite: okay

Yeonnie: WAIT

Yeonnie: is your dad getting rid of that god awful tacky bear sweater?

Parasite: the god awful tacky bear what?

Yeonnie: you know 

Yeonnie: that one sweater

Yeonnie: with the bear

Yeonnie: it like brown

Yeonnie: i think its ryan?

Parasite: ryan?

Parasite: the mascot bear thing

Parasite: he doesnt have a ryan sweater

Yeonnie: yes he does

Yeonnie: he got it from japan when he had to visit for like a conference or something

Parasite: ……….?????

Pasarsite: OH

Parasite: THE RILAKKUMA SWEATER

Parasite: i think i saw that in here somewhere

Parasite: yeah i see it 

Parasite: you want it?

Yeonnie; yes

Parasite: okay i told mom

Parasite: she said it was ridiculous and that you are truely “your uncles nephew”

Parasite: even though youre her nephew basically

Yeonnie: …..

Yeonnie: why does she always seem to roast me

Parasite: its how she shows affection

Parasite: shes packing a box full of clothes and junk that she thinks youll like 

Parasite: even though i told her you only wanted that sweater

Parasite: i cant stop her

Parasite: youre gonna have a huge care package sent to your dorm

Parasite: be prepared

Yeonnie: oh god okay

Yeonnie: what else did you need?

Parasite: huh?

Yeonnie: you said there were 2 things

Parasite: OH YEAH

Yeonnie: i swear the older you get the worse your memory gets

Parasite: hyung shut up :(

Parasite: i want to know why you left my chat :(

Yeonnie: oh right your chat

Yeonnie: kai

Yeonnie: henny

Yeonnie: im a grown up now

Yeonnie: i work

Yeonnie: i live away from home

Yeonnie: i drink

Parasite: YOU DRINK?!

Yeonnie: i am a college boy now

Yeonnie: yes kai

Yeonnie: i do that

Yeonnie: i did that

Yeonnie: once

Yeonnie: it hurt my poor throat

Parasite: i know for a fact that youve done far worse things to your stupid throat

Yeonnie: *gasp*

Yeonnie: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?

Yeonnie: i am a man of class

Parasite: i was talking about that time you yelled at the top of your lungs for three hours straight and lost your voice

Parasite: you were in so much pain

Parasite: what did you think i was talking about

Yeonnie: nothing nothing

Parasite: HYUNG YOURE GROSS

Parasite: and hyung youre a man of trash

Parasite: ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

parasite : you were roasted!

Yeonnie: sure kai

Parasite: -_-

Parasite: i dont understand what you being “a college boy” has to do with why you wont join my chat

Yeonnie: im a classy ho now

Yeonnie: and classy hoes dont entertain little baby high school groupchats

Yeonnie: okay?

Parasite: …

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Yeonnie: kai 

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Yeonnie: kai stop

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Parasite: please

Yeonnie: HUENING KAI

Yeonnie: KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE “PLEASE”S

Yeonnie: im not gonna join your chat okay

Parasite: but im your favorite cousin

Yeonnie: thats fucking wrong

Yeonnie: beomgyu is my favorite cousin

Yeonnie: always has been

Yeonnie: always will be

Yeonnie: theres no changing that

Yeonnie: ever

Yeonnie: never ever

Parasite: hes not even your cousin

Parasite: AND

Parasite: he said you were annoying when i last texted him

Yeonnie: …

Yeonnie: DISOWNED

Yeonnie: beomgyu who?

Yeonnie: never heard of the name

Yeonnie: besides

Yeonnie: even if i did join your little baby chat

Yeonnie: i only know you and whats his face

Yeonnie: who even are taehyun and soobin?????

Parasite: well taehyun is new and he also happens to be my science partner

Parasite: hes also muffin boy from the muffin incident i told you about

Yeonnie: WAIT FORREAL

Yeonnie: does beomgyu know?

Parasite: i thought you didnt know a beomgyu.

Yeonnie: dont get smart

Parasite: and no

Parasite: if beom knew hed throw a fit and would never join my chat :((((

Yeonnie: you really want this chat huh?

Yeonnie: okay

Yeonnie: tell me who soobin is

Yeonnie: then ill think about joining your baby chat

Parasite: okay!

Parasite: soobin is the student body president

Parasite: surely you remember him from when you were a senior

Parasite: he kinda looks like how you think bread would look

Parasite: if it was a person

Parasite: Ya know?

Yeonnie: i dont?

Yeonnie: the student body pres?

Parasite: yes.

Parasite: you really dont know

Parasite: he came over one time when you were also at my house

Parasite: it was during the summer

Parasite: he had purple hair

Parasite: you said he looked like a grape

Parasite: rude

Yeonnie:.......

Yeonnie: i dont think i know him

Parasite: hes quiet?

Parasite: jeez you really dont know

Parasite: thats crazy 

Parasite: you knew like everyone

Parasite: gyu said thats why you were so annoying

Yeonnie: shut up

Parasite: wow

Yeonnie: OH SHIT

Yeonnie: YOU SAID HE WAS AT YOUR HOUSE

Yeonnie: IS HE THE DUDE THAT SPILLED JUICE ON MY FAVORITE SWEATER

Parasite: :///

Parasite: hes really sorry about that

Parasite: oh wait

Parasite: idk why i didnt say this before

Parasite: you were like in love with him your senior year

Yeonnie: O_o

Yeonnie: i was NOT in love with him

Parasite: yeah okay

Parasite: so now you know who he is

Yeonnie: i was not in love with him

Yeonnie: but yes now i do

Yeonnie: i didnt know he was the student body president

Yeonnie: thats hell cute

Yeonnie: WAIT

Yeonnie: HYUKA DONT YOU SAY A WORD

**_Parasite_ ** **took a screenshot of the chat!**

Yeonnie: FUCK OFF KAI

Yeonnie: I DONT LIKE HIM

Yeonnie: im too old for him anyways

Parasite: youre a year older than him

Yeonnie: exactly

Parasite: -_-

Yeonnie: i do remember him now though

Yeonnie: he was in my advanced calculus class 

Yeonnie: of course i didnt notice him until after the juice incident……

Yeonnie: but still

Yeonnie: youre trying to add him to a group chat?

Yeonnie: he didnt speak to anyone

Yeonnie: i know i tried

Yeonnie: he was so awkward and cute

Yeonnie: ill join your dumb chat

Yeonnie: but NOT because of soobin

Yeonnie: i already know what youre thinking

Yeonnie: im joining because i love you

Parasite: yeah okay

Parasite: love you

Parasite: ill see you when you come for christmas

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different than the last one in terms of their interaction. I want the conversations to be as natural as they can be because a common theme in chat fics is that they seem kind of unnatural and rushed. Im not criticizing because I love reading chat fics, i think theyre super sweet. 
> 
> The way kai interacts with beomgyu( his best friend of over 10 years) is different than how he interacts with yeonjun (his older cousin and someone he looks up too). And his interactions with taehyun (the new kid who is kinda rough around the edges) will be different to when he interacts with soobin (the awkward student body president with social anxiety). In the chat youll see a weird cobination of the different ways he speaks with each person. so yeah.
> 
> I hope you huys liked this chapter.


	4. Hyuka Wants His Group Chat pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuka attempts to convince Taehyun to join his chat.

**Private chat between** **_Taehyunnn_ ** **and** **_Hueningkai._ **

Hueningkai.: hey partner

Taehyunnn: hello huening kai

Hueningkai.: oh no

Hueningkai.: i told you that you dont have to call me huening kai

Hueningkai.: i have a plethora of other things you can call me

Hueningkai.: when you call me that it feels informal

Hueningkai: like were not friends 

Hueningkai.: :((

Taehyunnn: were not friends?

Hueningkai.: :’((

Taehyunnn: NOT YET AT LEAST

Taehyunnn: dont be sad?

Hueningkai.: :)

Taehyunnn: okay

Hueningkai: i have a question

Taehunnn: is it about the homework?

Taehyunnn: because tbh…….

Taehyunnn: wtf

Hueningkai.: my question is not about the homework

Hueningkai.: what are you having trouble with?

Taehyunnn: no wait ask your question first

Hueningkai.: nono

Hueningkai.: homework is more important rn

Taehyunnn: nononono

Taehyunnn: wait

Taehyunnn: what was your question

Hueningkai.: not an opportunity for you to procrastinate

Hueningkai.: what did you need help on

Hueningkai.: is it like the whole thing

Hueningkai.: or just a question or 2

Taehyunnn: ….the whole thing

Taehyunnn: :///

Taehyunnn: this is pathetic

Hueningkai.: no its okay

Hueningkai.: science is hard sometimes

Hueningkai.: do you want me to ft you

Taehyunnn: …...yes

Taehyunnn: please

Taehyunnn: -_-

Hueningkai.: okay!

**Ongoing call between Hueningkai. and Taehyunnn…**

**Call lasted 2 hours, 32 minutes, and 53 seconds**

  
Taehyunnn: Thanks again, hueningkai

Hueningkai.: -_-

Taehyunnn: thanks kai***

Hueningkai.: thank you

Taehyunnn: that was much easier than i thought

Taehyunnn: i think i was just overthinking it

Hueningkai.: yeah

Taehyunnn: yeah

Hueningkai.: yeah

Taehyunnn: ….yeah

Hueningkai.: …….yeah

Taehyunnn: werent you going to ask me something

Hueningkai.: ….?

Hueningkai.: OH

Hueningkai.: RIGHT

Hueningkai.: wanna join my groupchat?

Taehyunnn: no

Hueningkai.: that was quick 

Hueningkai.: you wont even think about it?

Taehyunnn: no

Hueningkai.: oh come on

Hueningkai.: think bout it

Taehyunnn: okay okay

Taehyunnn: …..

Taehyunnn: no

Hueningkai.: -_-

Hueningkai.: this is how im treated after i help you with your homework?

Hueningkai.: so mean

Hueningkai.: why wont you join it?

Taehyunnn: i dont have to give you a reason kai

Taehyunnn: cant you just accept my no

Hueningkai.: no

Hueningkai.: no i cannot

Taehyunnn: -_-

Hueningkai.: -_-

Hueningkai.: why

Taehyunnn: has anyone ever told you that youre annoying as hell

Hueningkai.: :o

Hueningkai.: yes

Hueningkai.: many times actually

Taehyunnn: okay just making sure

Hueningkai.: so like why tho

Taehyunnn: are you still on this

Hueningkai.: yes

Taehyunnn: well 

Taehyunnn: kai

Taehyunnn: i barely know you

Hueningkai.: >:o

Taehyunnn: dont “>:o”

Taehyunnn: you know im right

Hueningkai.: would a random stranger help you with you homework and love you unconditionally

Taehyunnn: i-

Taehyunnn: i didnt call you a random stranger

Taehyunnn: i just dont know you that well

Taehyunnn: and you dont love me kai

Hueningkai.: lmao 

Hueningkai.: yeah okay

Taehyunnn: …..

Taehyunnn: you dont love me right

Hueningkai.: youre my son now

Taehyunnn: thats incorrect

Taehyunnn: im older than you

Hueningkai.: youre my son

Taehyunnn: no 

Taehyunnn: uno reverse

Taehyunnn: youre MY son

Hueningkai.: YES

Hueningkai.: i love you father

Taehyunnn: i hate

Hueningkai.: :D

Taehyunnn: ANYWAYS

Taehyunnn: besides the fact that i don't know you that well

Hueningkai.: youre my father

Taehyunnn: STOP THAT

Hueningkai.: you started it

Taehyunnn: i did it to make you stop calling me your son.

Hueningkai.: just admit that you love me

Taehyunnn: i dont know anyone else in that chat

Hueningkai.: ;-;

Hueningkai.: thats the exact reason you should join it though

Hueningkai.: you can make friends

Hueningkai.: who happen to be my friends

Hueningkai.: and then we can be one huge friend group

Taehyunnn: there were only 5 people in that chat

Taehyunnn: thats not a huge friends group

Taehyunnn: its just 4 people who know one (1) annoying child named huening kai

Hueningkai.: ya know for someone who doesnt know me very well, youre very mean

Taehyunnn: its my attempt in scaring you off

Hueningkai.: haha that will never work

Hueningkai.: i have a beomgyu

Taehyunnn: beomgyu?

Taehyunnn: is that the dude who was fucking yelling at you over a muffin in the cafeteria

Taehyunnn: and the proceeded to yell at me because i told him to stop yelling at you

Hueningkai.: yes

Taehyunnn: he seems like an asshole

Hueningkai.: a cute one though ;)

Taehyunnn: stop 

Taehyunnn: it was an offhand comment

Hueningkai.: but you still think hes cute 

Hueningkai.: “ wOw thAt DuDe in ThE CaFEteRia waS an aSS... buT He wAs HigHKey cUtE as HeLL “

Hueningkai.: “ Why do ThE jErks haVe to bE soOoOOo cuTe” 

Hueningkai.: bleh

Taehyunnn: i didnt know you could hear me

Taehyunnn: please stop bringing that up

Hueningkai.: its cool if you think hes cute

Taehyunnn: kai please

Hueningkai.: okayokay

Hueningkai.: he was in the chat

Taehyunnn: oh now im definitely not joining that chat

Taehyunnn: youll act like a fool

Hueningkai.: jingle jingle

Taehyunnn: -_-

Hueningkai.: :D

Hueningkai.: i wouldnt though

Hueningkai.: my cousin likes soobin hyung and he said that he would join my group chat

Taehyunnn: wait

Taehyunnn: SOOBINS IN THE CHAT

Hueningkai.: well not anymore :/

Hueningkai.: he left when everyone else did

Hueningkai.: that was sad

Hueningkai.: i was sad

Hueningkai.: you guys didnt even give it a chance

Taehyunnn: get out of here with your sadness

Taehyunnn: SOOBIN?

Taehyunnn: as in SOOBIN HYUNG

Taehyunnn: STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT

Taehyunnn: AWKWARD BREAD BOI

Taehyunnn: WHO LITERALLY FREAKS OUT WHEN HE HAS TO SPEAK INFRONT OF 5 PEOPLE

Taehyunnn: YOU WANT HIM TO JOIN THAT CHAT

Taehyunnn: THATLL BE LIKE MOVING A BOLDER WITH A FEATHER

Taehyunnn: YOUD HAVE TO BE SOME SORT OF MIRACLE WORKER

Taehyunnn: HYUNG ISNT GOING TO JOIN THAT CHAT

Taehyunnn: AND IF HE DOES

Taehyunnn: ILL JOIN TOO

Taehyunnn: HAHAHAHAHA

Taehyunnn: HOLY SHIT

Taehyunnn: thats the hardest ive laughed today

Taehyunnn: thanks kai

Hueningkai.: wait did you really mean it?

Hueningkai.: youll join if i get hyung

Taehyunnn: yeah sure whatever

Taehyunnn: its not gonna happen

Taehyunnn: you know how hyung is

Taehyunnn: hes like a little turtle

Hueningkai.: leave him

Hueningkai.: turtles are cute

Taehyunnn: …..yeah they are

Taehyunnn: get hyung in the chat and ill join

Hueningkai.: hehe

Taehyunnn: ._.

Taehyunnn: oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow is this another chapter? Uploaded? Fairly quickly? yes. Please don't expect this too often. I tend to be a rat who just stays up until ungodly hours and writes trash. I kinda wanted to get this out of the way quickly because I have to do a few things today so instead of uploading it at like midnight I'm uploading it now. I'll post the fourth and final part of the "Hyuka wants his chat" chapters either tomorrow or Friday? And then on Saturday or Sunday hopefully I have te first chat with all of them done and uploaded. So yeah. After this week I'm probably going to upload 2-3 times a week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not much but you get to "meet" Taehyun!


	5. Hyuka Wants His Group Chat pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuka faces the hardest challenge hes had to face in his 16 years of living. Maybe hes over exaggerating a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Another chapter! What is that like 3 chapter updates in a row? Dont get used to it lmao. ........im serious though please dont get used to it.

**Private chat between** **_Ningning_ ** **and** **_Flower Hyung_ **

Ningning: hiiiii hyungie

Flower hyung: hey ning

Ningning: wyd

Flower hyung: oh i was in like a weird meeting with the principal and a few other representatives of the school to see if we can have a little fund raiser for the drama club and some of the other arts because…..ya know budget cuts and all that jazz

Flower hyung: but theyre being so difficult and theyre stressing me out

Flower hyung: none of them take me seriously for whatever reason and everytime i bring up the budget cuts taking away outlets for students who happen to not be the most athletic ot the smartest compared to other students and they just dont care?

Flower hyung: but the creep of a football coach they have is allowed to be the absolute fucking grimiest person on the goddamn planet and he gets all the money he needs for his stupid jocks

Ningning: goodness gracious hyung 

Ningning: i dont think ive ever heard you swear so much 

Flower hyung: sorry ning

Flower hyung: i guess i just got a bit upset

Flower hyung: the good thing is that someone was listening to me and she brought up some of the points i was making and in the next meeting im going to try to suggest some sort of winter festival or something cute that would be a fun way to raise money

Flower hyung: but idk HOW we would go about raising money if we did, by chance, go with that 

Ningning: you can charge an entrance fee

Ningning: 6000 won for students who have their ID

Ningning: and like 15000 won for adults and students without id

Ningning: because fuck them kids

Flower hyung: ning language

Ningning: sorry hyung

Flower hyung: its cool kid

Flower hyung: but you are making good points

Flower hyung: one problem though

Flower hyung: how will we attract people to come and pay of all things

Flower hyung: itll be like the middle of winter

Ningning: we can go to the clubs and see if they want to set up booths or something

Ningning: fun attractions

Ningning: stuff like that

Ningning: and like advertise it throughout the halls and even throughout the town? if we can

Flower hyung: okay but say that we do get the okay from the school and can have this festival and we do charge people for entry

Flower hyung: if every student came (who isnt apart of a club) which is about 600 students give or take a few 

Flower hyung: and a quarter of them forget their ids which will 100% happen (150 student)

Flower hyung: and all of them bring both of their parents 

Flower hyung: (were really reaching here)

Flower hyung: wed only make 30,900,000 won

Flower hyung: thats not enough for the art rooms to get new tools and supplies, or the drama club to get better costume budgets or whatever they need, of for the music classes to get new instruments

Ningning: hyung youre trying to do ten million things at once

Ningning: if we do get about 30000000 won 

Ningning: that not bad!

Ningning: thats actually pretty good

Ningning: and something is always better than nothing right?

Flower hyung: yeah

Flower hyung: youre right

Flower hyung: this is why youre vp

Ningning: :D

Ningning: try not to overwork yourself okay?

Ningning: last time you did that you passed out in the middle of the hallway

Flower hyung: did you really have to bring that up?

Flower hyung: that was so embarrassing

Ningning: it wasnt

Ningning: you were tired

Ningning: you worked all weekend and then the beginning of the year rally didnt happen so you were dealing with tons of angry students coming up to you and complaining

Flower hyung: ….yeah

Ningning: NOT TO MENTION your mother fell and she was in the hospital for a couple of days and that stupid project for you creative writing class was due and you totally forgot about it

Flower hyung: i get it kai

Ningning: but you dont

Ningning: im here to help hyung

Ningning: you dont have to do all of this stuff by yourself

Flower hyung: this is sad

Flower hyung: you shouldnt be taking care of me 

Flower hyung: i should be doing that for you

Ningning: the care and worry go both ways hyung

Ningning: this isnt the first time ive said that

Ningning: and wont be the last

Flower hyung: i cant believe im being scolded by some 2 years my junior

Ningning: yup

Flower hyung: SUBJECT CHANGE

Ningning: you cant just change the subject

Flower hyung: what are you doing ning??

Ningning: homework

Flower hyung: thats good

Ningning: is it tho??????

Flower hyung: YES

Ningning: …….

Flower hyung: ill leave you to do your homework

Ningning: NOOOOOOO

Ningning: please

Ningning: im done with it anyways

Flower hyung: really?

Ningning: yes

Flower hyung: ……..

Flower hyung: okay ill believe you

Flower hyung: what class was it for

Ningning: science

Flower hyung: fun

Flower hyung: dont you have a new partner in that class

Ningning: yeah!

Ningning: hes super cool

Ningning: hes a bit rough around the edges but i know that hes just a big softie under all those layers

Ningning: hes a little onion boy 

Ningning: i was texting him yesterday and i had to help him with some of his homework

Flower hyung: thats really nice of you ning

Ningning: OH DAMN THE CHAT

Flower hyung: language

Ningning: sorry

Flower hyung: what chat

Flower hyung: if you dont mind me asking

Ningning: oh i dont mind

Ningning: it was the chat that i added you to

Flower hyung: O_o

Flower hyung: ning…

Ningning: HYUNG JOIN MY CHAT PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE

Flower hyung: you know stuff like that isnt really up my alley

Ningning: hyung

Flower hyung: people arent really my thing

Flower hyung: not to mention the fact that group chats trigger my anxiety

Flower hyung: there are always so many people texting at the same time and then sometime in the middle of all those texts being sent THE TOPIC CHANGES

Flower hyung: and then is changes again just as fast

Flower hyung: and the comment i had on the subject 2 whole subjects ago is no longer relevant

Flower hyung: and then it just gets to be too much and it feels like i just end up in some sort of glass box while everyone else is talking and laughing and having a good time

Flower hyung: ning i dont like group chats

Ningning: ill be in the chat

Ningning: and my other friends who are super cool

Ningning: itll just be 5 of us

Ningning: and to be honest beomgyu likes to stay on a topic for a bit too long 

Ningning: so you wont have to worry about sudden topic changes

Flower hyung: what if they dont like me

Flower hyung: or think im weird

Ningning: yeonjunnie hyung is super fucking weird so you wont be the only weird one

Flower hyung: ….yeonjunnie hyung?

Flower hyung: as in it boy yeonjun?

Ningning: yeah hes my cousin

Ningning: youve met him before

Flower hyung: yeah ive had a couple of run ins with your cousin apparently

Flower hyung: that explains why he was at your house that one time i came over

Ningning: yeah why did you think he was over

Flower hyung: i dont freaking know

Ningning: yeah

Flower hyung: do you think he remembers when i spilled juice on him

Ningning: dont freak

Ningning: but yes he does remember that

Flower hyung: FUCK

Ningning: hyung

Ningning: language 

Flower hyung: sorry ning

Flower hyung: ……..does he hate me

Ningning: um no

Ningning: definitely not lol

Flower hyung: are you just saying that to make me feel better

Ningning: i promise im not just saying that

Flower hyung: mhm

Ningning: pinkie promise

Flower hyung: that doesnt work through texts dummy

Ningning: virtual pinkie promise

Ningning: with my virtual pinkie

Ningning: on my virtual hand

Flower hyung: yeah okay

Ningning: will you give the chat a shot?

Ningning: itll be a nice way for you to make friends

Flower hyung: i have enough friends

Ningning: nobody can have “enough friends”

Ningning: thats silly

Flower hyung: suuuuuure

Ningning: do does this mean youll join

Flower hyung: im super busy ning

Ningning: please hyungie

Flower hyung: …….

Flower hyung: sure

Flower hyung: but if i become overwhelmed i will leave the chat

Flower hyung: okay?

Ningning: OKAY!

  
  


**Private chat between** **_Taehyunnn_ ** **and** **_Hueningkai_ ** **.**

Hueningkai: call me jesus 

Hueningkai: bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the new chapter yay. Soobin is an anxious over worked boy and kai ia just worried about his poor hyung :(
> 
> Idk if you noticed but the tags changed a bit.......
> 
> Just did a bad thing. I regret the thing I did. And you're wondering what it is. I'll tell you what I did.....  
> I may have wrote little back stories for the boys and like they're all hella sad im so sorry omg. 
> 
> Y'all will see and like I really didn't mean for them to be this sad. Its not the saddest they've ever been written in the fanfic universe but li really didnt expect to write them as such sad boys. Especially Soobin, I'm sorry bb.
> 
> The angst has basically already started. Lol good luck.
> 
> -the author
> 
> ps does anyone even read these.......


	6. The One with the Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai finally has his group chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary? Sucks  
> The chapter title? Also sucks
> 
> I'm not good when it comes to naming things......
> 
> But like.....enjoy the chapter lol.

**_Hyuka_ ** **has made a chat!**

**_Hyuka_ ** **has added** **_Yeonjunnie_ ** **to the chat!**

**_Hyuka_ ** **has added** **_ChoiSoobin_ ** **to the chat!**

**_Hyuka_ ** **has added** **_beomgyu._ ** **to the chat!**

**_Hyuka_ ** **has added** **_Taehyun_ ** **to the chat!**

Hyka: yay!

Hyuka: hi guyyyssssssssssss :D

**_beomgyu._ ** **has named the chat** **_Bad Bitches_ **

beomgyu.: hey kaikai

Yeonjunnie: lol kaikai

Yeonjunnie: hello hyuka

Yeonjunnie: congrats on persuading the others to join this

Yeonjunnie: im at work so sorry if imma bit flakey 

Yeonjunnie: its pretty slow today but you never know how the day might turn out

beomgyu.: oh 

beomgyu.: right

beomgyu.: yeonjun is here

Yeonjunnie: yes hello traitor

beomgyu.: ?

Yeonjunnie: hyuka told me about what you said

Yeonjunnie: i cant believe it

Yeonjunnie: you were my favorite

Yeonjunnie: :’(

Hyuka: i mean 

Hyuka: im like right here

Hyuka: ……

beomgyu.: no one cares kai

Hyuka: -_-

beomgyu.: O_O

Taehyun: hey kai

Hyuka: TAEHYUNNIE!!!!!

Hyuka: hi bb

Taehyun: ……..yeah

Taehyun: hi

beomgyu.: ??

Hyuka: this is my science partner remember

beomgyu.: oh right

beomgyu.: sup

Taehyun: hey…..

beomgyu.: interesting

Hyuka: gyu youre acting hella weird 

Hyuka: be chill

beomgyu.: i am chill kai

Hyuka: well be more chill

Yeonjunnie: aye thats a great musical

Hyuka: ?

beomgyu.: ?

Taehyun: ?

Yeonjunnie: what?

Yeonjunnie: oh thats taehyun?

Yeonjunnie: youre hyukas science partner right

Taehyun: yeah

Yeonjunnie: im his cousin

Yeonjunnie: i heard about the cupcake incident

Taehyun: it was a muffin wasnt it

beomgyu.: um what

Yeonjunnie: oh right 

Yeonjunnie: it was a muffin

Hyuka: ix nay on the uffin may

beomgyu.: wait wait

beomgyu.: why is that unspeakable event being brought up

Hyuka: yeah

Hyuka: hahaha

Hyuka: why is it being brought up?

Hyuka: hyung?!

Yeonjunnie: because it was hella funny when you told me that beomgyu almost bit taehyuns head off when he came up to you guys

Yeonjunnie: oh shit a customer

Hyuka: O_o

beomgyu.: WHAT?!

Hyuka: oh hell

beomgyu.: what in the FUCK are you guys talking about

Hyuka: thats some intense language

beomgyu.: kai shut the hell up

Hyuka: ._.

Taehyun: why are you so damn mean to him?

beomgyu.: whats up with you and apparently getting into peoples business when it has literally NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH YOU

Hyuka: gyu its okay

Taehyun: yeah dude take a chill pill

beomgyu.: you know what taehyun

beomgyu.: I want you to fucking shut the hell up

Taehyun: why are you getting mad at me?!

beomgyu.: BECAUSE YOURE A FUCKING ASSHOLE   
  


Taehyun: i have never uttered a word to you before the aforementioned “muffin incident”

Taehyun: and i definitely didnt make an effort to talk to you after

Taehyun: so you have no FUCKING GROUNDS TO CALL ME AN ASSHOLE

beomgyu.: youre an asshole because you seem to make it your fucking mission to insert yourself into shit you have no BUSINESS being in

Taehyun: all i said was take a chill pill.

Taehyun: because if anyone was being an asshole 

Taehyun: it was you

Taehyun: you cant possibly still be upset over that fucking incident in the cafeteria

Hyuka: taehyun please

beomgyu.: IM ALLOWED TO BE UPSET ABOUT WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT

Taehyun: THAT HAPPENED WEEKS AGO

beomgyu.: IT HAPPENED 3 WEEKS AGO

beomgyu.: THATS STILL RELATIVELY FRESH

Taehyun: ITS NOT EVEN THAT BIG OF A DEAL

beomgyu.: IF ITS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL THEN WHY DID YOU COME AND SAY SOMETHING IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE

Hyuka: can we please calm down

beomgyu.: BUTT OUT KAI

Hyuka: but

Taehyun: I CAME OVER BECAUSE YOU WERE FUCKING YELLING AT KAI OVER A FUCKING MUFFIN

Taehyun: HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GONNA CRY

Taehyun: YOU ALMOST MADE HIM CRY BECAUSE OF A FUCKING MUFFIN?

Taehyun: WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?

beomgyu.: ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I SAY TO HIM

beomgyu.: I DONT FUCKING KNOW YOU

beomgyu.: WHAT IF I WAS YELLING AT HIM BECAUSE OF SOMETHING ELSE

Taehyun: I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HAVE TO YELL AT HIM AT ALL

Taehyun: ESPECIALLY IN PUBLIC

Taehyun: WHO FUCKING DOES THAT

beomgyu.: SOMEONE WHO WAS HAVING A SHITTY DAY MAYBE

beomgyu.: BUT I DONT NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU

Taehyun: I HAVE SOME PRETTY SHITTY DAYS TOO

Taehyun: but you know what

Taehyun: i dont know what the fuck was going on that day

Taehyun: and frankly its none of my business

Taehyun: but whatever it was gave you no right to yell at your best friend the way you did in a public place over something as dumb as a fucking muffin

Taehyun: all because you have a bad day does not mean you get to act like an asshole to the people close to you

Hyuka: it really wasnt that serious

Hyuka: i cry whenever anyone yells apparently

beomgyu.: whatever

beomgyu.: im not staying in this chat if hes just going to be a jerk 

Hyuka: wait gyu

Hyuka: please dont go

**_beomgyu._ ** **has left the chat!**

Hyuka: oh

Yeonjunnie: im back! :D

Yeonjunnie: oh shit 

Yeonjun: what the hell happened?!

Taehyun: beomgyu was acting like a child

Hyuka: nooo

Hyuka: he was just upset

Taehyun: he was making an ass of himself

Yeonjunnie: damn

Hyuka: i guess you guys are gonna leave the chat too?

Yeonjunnie: what?

Yeonjunnie: hyuka no

Taehyun: im not gonna leave kai

Taehyun: i told you id join it

Taehyun: even if someone in the chat turned out to be a fucking shit head

Hyuka: taehyun please stop

Taehyun: right

Taehyun: im sorry

Yeonjunnie: good job at cooling down the argument there at the end though taehyun

Taehyun: oh yeah i just didnt want it to get…… worse

Taehyun: its never pretty when it gets to far

Hyuka: ……… 

Hyuka: can we talk about something else?

Yeonjunnie: shouldn’t you talk to beomgyu

Hyuka: i will

Hyuka: he just needs time to cool off first

Yeonjunnie: yeah good idea

Taehyun: yeah

ChoiSoobin: yeah

Taehyun: woah wtf

Yeonjunnie: oh damn

Hyuka: its soobin hyung

Hyuka: soobin hyung say hi

ChoiSoobin: …..hi 

Taehyun: hey hyung

Taehyun: i forgot you were added to this

Yeonjunnie: oooooooohhhhhhhh

Yeonjunnie: im yeonjun

ChoiSoobin: i know

Yeonjunnie: oh.

Hyuka: are you gonna leave hyung?

ChoiSoobin: not the chat

ChoiSoobin: but i do have to go to work

Hyuka: okay bye hyung

Yeonjun: bye soobinnie

Taehyun: ….

Taehyun: bye hyung

Taehyun: …...um kai

Hyuka: yes

Taehyun: can you help me with something

Hyuka: is it your homework

Taehyun: …….kai

Yeonjunnie: its cool if you need help

Yeonjunnie: ill help too if you want

Taehyun: ....... 

Taehyun: yeah okay

Taehyun: thatd be nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT DAMN!
> 
> I'm sorry, were like 6 chapters in and there was already an argument and a whole lot of swearing. I naturally have a foul mouth so t just kind of comes out in some of the characters and especially some situations. Should I keep the rating at teen because of this? Please let me know. I apologize if i offend some people because of the language and i genuinely would like to know if i should put a tag warning or something. The language isn't too bad and I'm trying to keep it relatively cool but idk man.
> 
> Also......I'm so sorry but there's like nothing but angst for the next like 12 chapters (i have the next 12 chapters mapped out btw). I have some lighthearted chapters to kind of give y'all a break but... besides those its just....... sad
> 
> :(
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter though?
> 
> -the author
> 
> ps I'm trying to make sure everything flows together nicely and its all coherent. I just have a lot planned........  
> also the characters aren.t portrayed very accurately but like when are they ever.(this also just happens to be the beginning)
> 
> I'm talking a lot. I'll stop.


	7. The Muffin Incident: Explained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu and Kai talk. It. Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder that the boys aren't portrayed 100% accurately. I have dramatized some aspects for the sake of the plot and character development. For example Beomgyu is portrayed as an asshole who “hates” yeonjun for the sake of some plot points including him but he isn't like this irl. Just like how Taehyun may be falling behind in a couple of classes even though he's a smart boy. Character development is a big part of this fic(and some interactions between the boys) and some things that may seem confusing now will make so much sense if you're a bit patient with me and read on. I really love the comments that are being left. They're really encouraging and i love hearing your thoughts on the chapter. Thank you all for the support! :D

**Private chat between** **_KaiKai KiKi_ ** **and** **_little bitch_ **

KaiKai KiKi: ...hey

little bitch: kai.

little bitch: what do you want

KaiKai KiKi: i just want to say that im sorry for what happened in the chat

little bitch: you shouldve told me about taehyun before you made the chat

KaiKai KiKi: if i told you you wouldnt have joined

little bitch: okay and

little bitch: god you act like its the end of the world because i dont want to fucking join your chat

KaiKai KiKi: i just want all my friends in one little chat that i can go to whenever i need it

KaiKai KiKi: and if you guys happen to become friends too then thats even better

KaiKai KiKi: because then we all have a little group to confide in

KaiKai KiKi: …….is that so bad

little bitch: kai i cant stand anyone in that chat

KaiKai KiKi: thats not true

KaiKai KiKi: i know you act like you hate him but you like yeonjunnie hyung

little bitch: i dont

KaiKai KiKi: yes you do

KaiKai KiKi: you can deny all you want but i know

KaiKai KiKi: and you dont know soobin hyung or taehyun 

KaiKai KiKi: youre just judging them with no prior knowledge of them

little bitch: i do know them

KaiKai KiKi: no.

KaiKai KiKi: you dont

KaiKai KiKi: you think you know everyone 

KaiKai KiKi: but you really dont know anyone

little bitch: wth is that even supposed to mean

KaiKai KiKi: it means that you look at someone and just decide their personality for them

KaiKai KiKi: even if its not really how they are

KaiKai KiKi: youve never said a word to soobin hyung once 

KaiKai KiKi: and youve had one interaction with taehyun

KaiKai KiKi: sure it wasnt a good one but thats still not enough for you to judge

KaiKai KiKi: you stereotype

KaiKai KiKi: and you assume

little bitch: i do not

little bitch: stop lying

KaiKai KiKi: im not lying

KaiKai KiKi: and you know it

little bitch: kai

KaiKai KiKi: gyu

KaiKai KiKi: am i wrong

little bitch: yes

little bitch: incredibly so

KaiKai KiKi: sure whatever

little bitch: why does it seem like no one is on my side?

KaiKai KiKi: its not like that

KaiKai KiKi: you know that im always on your side

little bitch: are you sure because it fucking feels like youre not

KaiKai KiKi: youre just acting out

little bitch: im acting out?

little bitch: kai you know what happened that day

KaiKai KiKi: okay yes and what you parents said to you was not the nicest

little bitch: not the nicest?!

little bitch: do you remember what they said

little bitch: they told me that id never amount to anything and i was just a disappointment

little bitch: they made me feel horrible

little bitch: they made me feel worthless

little bitch: they called me names

little bitch: and threw my shit around 

little bitch: and then sent me off to school like it was nothing

KaiKai KiKi: i know

little bitch: then why does it feel like you were taking taehyuns side 

KaiKai KiKi: because

KaiKai KiKi: and i know youll hate this

KaiKai KiKi: but he was kind of right

little bitch: excuse me

KaiKai KiKi: you had a shitty morning

KaiKai KiKi: and it doesnt help that the classes leading up to lunch were no better

KaiKai KiKi: but you made me feel really crappy and you embarrassed me

KaiKai KiKi: i did almost cry because i thought i did something wrong

KaiKai KiKi: but all i did was take a muffin

little bitch: …...i know

little bitch: i shouldnt have taken my anger out on you

little bitch: what i did and what i said were not nice

little bitch: im sorry i made you feel that way

KaiKai KiKi: i know

KaiKai KiKi: and im sorry that it seemed like i was going against you

little bitch: i know

little bitch: but that still doesnt excuse the fact that taehyun stuck his nose in it

KaiKai KiKi: taehyun was just trying to help

little bitch: yeah whatever

little bitch: why didnt you just tell me that he was going to be in the chat

KaiKai KiKi: i did

little bitch: you didnt

little bitch: you said your lab partner/ new kid was going to be in the chat

little bitch: you didnt say muffin boy

KaiKai KiKi: like i said before

KaiKai KiKi: i knew you wouldnt join the chat if i told you

little bitch: kai you want this chat so badly

little bitch: for what

little bitch: because its obviously something but you wont tell me

little bitch: why are you keeping secrets from me

KaiKai KiKi: i dont want to tell you because i feel like if i say it or type it out

KaiKai KiKi: itll make it true

KaiKai KiKi: i just want to pretend that it isnt really happening

little bitch: what

little bitch: whats happening

little bitch: kai

little bitch: are you okay

little bitch: please tell me that youre okay and safe

KaiKai KiKi: im okay and im safe

KaiKai KiKi: its just that...

KaiKai KiKi: my

KaiKai KiKi: my parents are getting a divorce

little bitch: kai

KaiKai KiKi: and its pretty bad

KaiKai KiKi: sometimes i dont even want to go home after student council meetings

KaiKai KiKi: its just so scary

KaiKai KiKi: all they do is yell and throw things

KaiKai KiKi: my sisters are lucky because theyre away doing their own things

KaiKai KiKi: but im stuck here 

KaiKai KiKi: ive never seen so much hate in a person

KaiKai KiKi: because thats what it isl

KaiKai KiKi: just pure hatred towards each other

little bitch: kai im so sorry

KaiKai KiKi: and the reason i want this stupid chat 

KaiKai KiKi: is because i need some sort of support

KaiKai KiKi: and i know that you guys will be supportive and make me smile and laugh and i need that

KaiKai KiKi: i hate coming home

KaiKai KiKi: i need something to distract me from whats going on

KaiKai KiKi: so please gyu

KaiKai KiKi: just give them a chance

little bitch: im sorry kai

little bitch: i didnt know

KaiKai KiKi: no one knows

KaiKai KiKi: not my uncles

KaiKai KiKi: or aunts

KaiKai KiKi: or my grandparents

KaiKai KiKi: yeonjun hyung doesnt even know

KaiKai KiKi: its just all so damn stressful

little bitch: add me back to the chat kai

KaiKai KiKi: but what about taehyun

little bitch: ill make it work 

little bitch: ill talk to him

little bitch: ill make it work so that you have your joy

little bitch: i love you kai

little bitch: know that im always here

little bitch: and youre always welcome to come stay at my place

little bitch: …….even though its not the best

KaiKai KiKi: i know

KaiKai KiKi: the same goes for you

KaiKai KiKi: never be scared to tell me things

KaiKai KiKi: i love you too gyu

KaiKai KiKi: and gyu

little bitch: yes

KaiKai KiKi: can you not tell anyone yet

KaiKai KiKi: its supposed to be a secret

KaiKai KiKi: i guess my parents are embarrassed or whatever

KaiKai KiKi: its so stupid

little bitch: i promise i wont tell anyone

KaiKai KiKi: thank you

little bitch: Anytime 

little bitch: <3

KaiKai KiKi: <3

KaiKai KiKi: and just give them a chance

KaiKai KiKi: i swear youll love them as much as i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Wow, well now y'all know why Kai wants the group chat so much. And why Beomgyu was so upset during the muffin incident AND why its such a touchy subject. It reminds him of the harsh, uncalled for things his parents said to him that morning. Yay fun. And this is just the beginning...... this is just Kai and Beomgyu. Keep that in mind...
> 
> I, also, want to say a few things as well in this note so bare with me.  
> As you probably saw in the beginning of chapter note, everything is there for a reason. There are things that are going to be coming up in future chapters which explains so many things. This is the beginning after all (even though something major was recently exposed) and the characters are yet to show their true colors. SO, again, please just bare with me for a bit. I promise this'll all make sense.
> 
> I also realized today while i was doing some homework that i should've included a brief summary of the characters ages and all that jazz. Nothing that will expose the future plots or anything like that but just enough for y'all to know how old they are, what grade they're in, and so on. I've added it to the first chapter summary(?) so hopefully that'll quell some of the questions you may have internally. 
> 
> And of course i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> \- the author
> 
> ps i watched the eternally video and cried, so that was super fun. I also ordered a few things online that im going to get this week and im SOOOOOOO excited!


	8. You're Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun and Beomgyu apologize to each other but their interaction leaves Beomgyu.......confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. An earlier update than normal. Thats nice. Thank you all for the support yall gave me on that last chapter. Reading the comments is probably my favorite thing to do, right after writing a new chapter. So again, thank you!!!!!

**Private Chat created between** **_beomgyu._ ** **and** **_Taehyun_ **

beomgyu.: hello taehyun ssi

Taehyun: oof

Taehyun: taehyun ssi?

Taehyun: .....okay

Taehyun: yes hello beomgyu ssi

beomgyu.: i just wanted to apologize for yelling at you

Taehyun: oh dude its cool

beomgyu.: it was totally uncalled for

beomgyu.: wait what

Taehyun: oh yeah its cool

Taehyun: im sorry for butting in

Taehyun: but kai looked like he was gonna cry and i just wanted to help

Taehyun: also you were being kind of a jerk in the chat

beomgyu.: you forgive me?

Taehyun: yeah

Taehyun: ive learned from things that happened in the past that its never good to dwell on things

Taehyun: it can turn real messy

Taehyun: and no one wants that

Taehyun: so even though you were super angry for no reason 

Taehyun: i forgive you for being a jerk

Taehyun: i forgave you toward the end of the argument anyways

beomgyu.: >:o

beomgyu.: i was not being a jerk

Taehyun: …….

beomgyu.: okay maybe i was

Taehyun: boom 

Taehyun: were done

beomgyu.: seriously?

Taehyun: …….you seem to be the type of person who likes to prolong things

beomgyu.: shut up

Taehyun: so mean

Taehyun: am i wrong

beomgyu.: shut up

Taehyun: okay okay

Taehyun: seems like i hit a nerve

beomgyu.: are you always like this

Taehyun: no

Taehyun: only with cute boys with tempers named beomgyu

Taehyun: its quite the phenomenon

beomgyu.: um excuse me sir

beomgyu.: but what the fuck

Taehyun: see you in the chat 

Taehyun: bye

**Taehyun has left the chat!**

beomgyu.: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

beomgyu.: HELLO WTF

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Private chat between** **_KaiKai KiKi_ ** **and** **_little bitch_ ** **!**

Little bitch: so i went to apologize to taehyun

KaiKai KiKi: oof yay

KaiKai KiKi: how did it go

little bitch: fine i guess

little bitch: there was a mutual apology

little bitch: and it was okay 

little bitch: he said he doesnt dwell on things which is great for me because i literally cannot handle someone holding a grudge on me……..

little bitch: but then he

little bitch: [PIC.1672-008]

KaiKai KiKi: oh

KaiKai KiKi: hes quite ballsy your honor

little bitch: what the hell does he even mean by that

KaiKai KiKi: well

KaiKai KiKi: i think hes calling you cute

little bitch: but he doesnt even know me

little bitch: hell, i yelled at him and made a complete ass out of myself 

KaiKai KiKi: thats nice that you admit it

KaiKai KiKi: and people flirt with people they dont know all the time

KaiKai KiKi: thats how relationships happen right?

KaiKai KiKi: but seriously though

KaiKai KiKi: am i right?

KaiKai KiKi: i have no idea

little bitch: yeah but like

little bitch: normally those people are super creepy

KaiKai KiKi: yeah i guess thats true

KaiKai KiKi: are you creeped out

little bitch: no?

little bitch: just really confused

KaiKai KiKi: thats valid

KaiKai KiKi: dont think about it too much

KaiKai KiKi: unless….you like him 

little bitch: like him? 

little bitch: i dont even know him

little bitch: and he doesnt know me

little bitch: and i was AN ASS to him

little bitch: which is why its weird that hes flirting with me

KaiKai KiKi: maybe he wants to get to know you

KaiKai KiKi: wink wonk

little bitch: do not do that again

little bitch: this is all very confusing

KaiKai KiKi: then dont think about it too much

little bitch: yeah

little bitch: he probably wont do it again

little bitch: its like a one time flirt or something

KaiKai KiKi: …..yeah okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a bit shitty. I'm feeling a bit shitty and I would just like to lay down which is the reason I'm uploading earlier than I normally would. Its also a lot shorter than normal. I don't think i have anything else to add except for the fact that I'm soooooo tired. Im going to lay down now. Please dont be scared to leave comments. I really do love reading them and I like when y'all are curious about whats going to happen next! 
> 
> -the author
> 
> ps. i ordered an album and it came in today so that was sweet!!


	9. I HAVE RIGHTS! ......right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu is added to the chat and Yeonjun has too much power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. More interactions. Yay  
>  To make up for the short chapter yesterday, here's this long chapter of just bullshit. I should be doing homework but instead here's this trash. I hope y'all enjoy it.

**Group chat:** **_Bad Bitches_ **

Yeonjunnie: so i told the dude

Yeonjunnie: i said

Yeonjunnie: thats not a monkey…..

Yeonjunnie: thats

**_Hyuka_ ** **has added** **_beomgyu._ ** **to the chat**

Yeonjunnie: Thats a coconut

Taehyun: yeah thats not funny

beomgyu.: whats a coconut

Taehyun: yeonjun hyung here is trying to tell a joke

Hyuka: oh god

Yeonjunnie: BEOMGYU

Yeonjunnie: theres my favorite traitor

Hyuka: come on now

Yeonjunnie: i can retell the joke for you

Taehyun: no

Hyuka: please no

beomgyu.: you know what

beomgyu.: i think im okay

beomgyu.: i already laughed twice today

beomgyu.: ive had my fill

Taehyun: TWICE?!

Hyuka: eotteohke naega umjigil su eopge

Hyuka: nal ooh ahh ooh ahh hage mandeureojwo

Taehyun: hyuka please

Yeonjunnie: are you sure you dont wanna hear it traitor

Yeonjunnie: oof hyuka!

Hyuka: yes hyung?

beomgyu.: why am i a traitor

Yeonjunnie: give me admin rights!

Hyuka: ALRIGHT!

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has been added to the list of admins!**

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has changed** **_beomgyu._ ** **’s name to** **_TRAITOR_ ** **!**

Taehyun: you didnt need admin rights to do that?

Yeonjunnie: oh i know

Yeonjunnie: but now i can do this

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **had kicked** **_Taehyun_ ** **from the chat!**

Yeonjunnie: boom

TRAITOR: why am i being called A TRAITOR

Yeonjunnie: oh

Yeonjunnie: tsk

Yeonjunnie: hyuka told me you called me annoying

Yeonjunnie: you were my favorite cousin

Hyuka: HES NOT YOUR COUSIN WTH

TRAITOR: i have never called you annoying

Hyuka: [PIC. 10945]

Hyuka: there will be no lying in my chat

TRAITOR: NOW WHOS THE TRAITOR?

**_TRAITOR_ ** **has changed** **_Hyuka_ ** **’s name to** **_TRAITOR #2_ **

TRAITOR #2: HEY

Yeonjunnie: why did you call me annoying beomgyu?

TRAITOR: BECAUSE YOU ARE

Yeonjunnie: :v

Yeonjunnie: when have i ever been annoying

Yeonjunnie: that does not include anything from this chat

TRAITOR #2: you two are kind of similar tbh

Yeonjunnie: I DID NOTHING BUT LOVE AND CHERISH YOU

Yeonjunnie: AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME

Yeonjunnie: YOUR OWN MOTHER

TRAITOR: youre not my mother

TRAITOR: dont insult yourself like that

TRAITOR #2: oof

Yeonjunnie: O_o

TRAITOR: nothing

TRAITOR #2: if it makes you feel better

TRAITOR #2: he calls everyone annoying

Yeonjunnie: …..

Yeonjunnie: i guess that makes it a bit better

TRAITOR #2: is taehyun still out of the chat

Yeonjunnie: OH SHIT THE BABY

TRAITOR: hes not???

TRAITOR: a baby????

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has added** **_Taehyun_ ** **to the chat!**

Yeonjunnie: shut up yes he is

Taehyun: ……

Taehyun: why was i out of the chat for so long

Taehyun: what did i miss

TRAITOR #2: nothing

Taehyun: well i very obviously missed something TRAITOR #2

Taehyun: because im 100% sure your name was not that when i was KICKED FROM THE CHAT

Taehyun: WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?

Taehyun: AND WHO IS TRAITOR #2

Yeonjunnie: im an admin

Yeonjunnie: and hyuka

Taehyun: YOU CANT JUST KICK ME OUT OF THE CHAT

Yeonjunnie: but i can

Yeonjunnie: im an admin

Yeonjunnie: i can do it again

Yeonjunnie: see?

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **kicked** **_Taehyun_ ** **from the chat!**

TRAITOR #2: HYUNG

**_Hyuka_ ** **has added** **_Taehyun_ ** **to the chat!**

TRAITOR: haha

Taehyun: -_-

Taehyun: hey hyung

Taehyun: kick beongyu from the chat

Yeonjunnie: happily

TRAITOR: WAIT

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has kicked** **_TRAITOR_ ** **from the chat!**

TRAITOR #2: hyung holy shit

TRAITOR #2: why must you be like this

TRAITOR #2: i JUST added him back to the chat

Yeonjunnie: dont worry

Yeonjunnie: ill add him back

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has added** **_beomgyu._ ** **to the chat!**

**_Yeojunnie_ ** **has changed** **_beomgyu._ ** **’s name to** **_TRAITOR_ ** **!**

TRAITOR: SERIOUSLY?

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has changed** **_TRAITOR_ ** **’ s name to** **_angrybaby_ **

angrybaby: someone get him

angrybaby: because if someone doesnt

angrybaby: ill get him myself

Yeonjunnie: ooooh~

Yeonjunnie: scary

angrybaby: KAI

angrybaby: GET YOUR COUSIN

TRAITOR #2: yeonjunnie hyung

Yeonjunnie: lol no

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has kicked** **_TRAITOR #2_ ** **from the chat!**

Taehyun: ...damn 

Taehyun: from his own chat?

angrybaby: :o

Yeonjunnie: He cant stop me

Taehyun: add him back oml

Yeonjunnie: no because he’ll take away my fun

angrybaby: i mean no

angrybaby: you basically took admin rights from him by kicking him from the chat

Yeonjunnie: OH DAMN YOUR RIGHT

Taehyun: youre**

Yeonjunnie: ill kick you out again

Taehyun: i am so sorry

Yeonjunnie: call me your highness

Taehyun: youre pushing it -_-

Yeonjunnie: ill kick you

Taehyun: no no

Taehyun : im sorry

Yeonjunnie: youre sorry what

Taehyun: im sorry your highness

angrybaby: AHAHAHAHAHA

Taehyun: shut up beomgyu

angrybaby: or what?

Taehyun: or else ill have yeonjun hyung kick you from the chat

angrybaby: you better not

Taehyun: hyung!

Yeonjunnie: who is this hyung you speak of

Taehyun: …….your highness

Yeonjunnie: oh!

Yeonjunnie: yes peasant?

angrybaby: OH DAMN HAHAHA

Taehyun: …..

Taehyun: kick beomgyu from the chat

Yeonjunnie: bet

angrybaby: WAIT IM SORRY

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has kicked** **_angrybaby._ ** **from the chat!**

Taehyun: YES

Yeonjunnie: theres only us now

Taehyun: and soobin hyung

Yeonjunnie: oh right

Yeonjunnie: i keep forgetting hes here

Yeonjunnie: if youre reading these

Yeonjunnie: im sorry soobin 

ChoiSoobin: its okay

Yeonjunnie: :’)

Taehyun: hey hyung

ChoiSoobin: hi taehyunnie

Yeonjunnie: taehyunnie

Yeonjunnie: im soft

Yeonjunnie: so taehyunnie

Taehyun: no

Yeonjunnie: since when are you and beomgyu buddies?

Yeonjunnie: because 3 days ago i literally thought you guys were gonna kill each other

Yeonjunnie: actually i thought beomgyu was going to kill you

Taehyun: he could never

Taehyun: but he private messaged me and we mutually apologized

Taehyun: he said some things

Taehyun: i said somethings

Taehyun: ya know

Yeonjunnie: yeah sure

ChoiSoobin: hey id hate to interrupt your conversation

ChoiSoobin: ……. but can you maybe add ning back to the chat

ChoiSoobin: and his friend

ChoiSoobin: beomgyu?

ChoiSoobin: again sorry for interrupting

Yeonjunnie: nonono

Yeonjunnie: soobinnie you did nothing of the sort

Yeonjunnie: here

**_Yeonjunnie_** **has added** ** _Hyuka_** **and** ** _beomgyu._** **to the chat!**

Taehyun: wow one would think youre whipped

Yeonjunnie: I AM NOTHING OF THE SORT SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH

Yeonjunnie: im just a nice person

Hyuka: um…….

Hyuka: no?

beomgyu.: get his ass kai

Yeonjunnie : enough!

Hyuka: give me back my rights

Yeonjunnie: no

Hyuka: whyy

Yeonjunnie: because youll take away my rights

beomgyu.: if someone were to look at this chat and with no context theyd be so confused

Hyuka: give me my rights hyung

beomgyu.: yeah give him his rights yeonjun

Yeonjunnie: THE DISRESPECT

Taehyun: lets vote

Hyuka: vote for what

Taehyun: lets vote to see if yeonjun hyung can keep his rights or if hyuka should take them away

Hyuka: oh YEAH

beomgyu.: but give him his rights first

Yeonjunnie: but……

beomgyu.: hyung

Yeonjunnie: damn okay

**_Hyuka_ ** **now has admin rights!**

Yeonjunnie: there

Yeonjunnie: are you happy now?

Hyuka: yes very

Taehyun: okay

Taehyun: now who is for taking yeonjunnie hyung’s rights away

beomgyu.: me

Hyuka: me

Hyuka: >:(

Taehyun: okay so who is for hyung keeping his rights

beomgyu.: WAIT YOURE NOT GONNA AGREE WITH US

Taehyun: no

beomgyu.: YOU WERE THE FIRST ONE HE KICKED FROM THE CHAT

Taehyun: yeah

Taehyun: but then we bonded

beomgyu.: before or after he made you call him “your highness”

Taehyun: ……

Taehyun: after

Taehyun: but thats besides the point

Taehyun: i say he keeps his rights

Taehyun: its pretty damn funny

Yeonjunnie: thank you peasant 

Taehyun: dude come on

Taehyun: im on your side

Yeonjunnie: i also say that i keep my rights

beomgyu.: you cant do that

Yeonjunnie: yes i can

Yeonjunnie: you wanna know why

beomgyu.: you better not

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has kicked** **_beomgyu._ ** **from the chat!**

**_Hyuka_ ** **has added** **_beomgyu._ ** **to the chat**

Yeonjunnie: hyuka why

Hyuka: stop doing that or the voting goes out the window and i take your damn rights

Yeonjunnie: you dont scare me

Hyuka: i should

Yeonjunnie: damn okay calm down

Taehyun: the voting is tied

beomgyu.: we need a tie breaker

Taehyun: yes obviously

beomgyu.: dont test your limits taehyun

Taehyun: ……. ._.

Taehyun: soobin hyung

ChoiSoobin: yes?

beomgyu.: jesus are you just lurking?!

ChoiSoobin: sorry

Hyuka: dont worry hyung its okay

Hyuka: i know how you are

Hyuka: beomgyu dont be a little shit

ChoiSoobin: language

Hyuka: sorry

beomgyu.: im sorry?

beomgyu.: wtf just happened

Yeonjunnie: it seems like hyuka is soobinnies little bitch

ChoiSoobin: no its nothing like that

Hyuka: stop being little craps

Yeonjunnie: CRAPS?!

beomgyu.: CRAPS?!

beomgyu.: WHO???

Taehyun: HELLO?

Taehyun: were supposed to be voting

Taehyun: we can talk about how soobin hyung has kai trained later

ChoiSoobin: thats not the case

ChoiSoobin: really

Taehyun: soobin do you think yeonjun hyung should have his rights stripped away or do you think he should keep them

ChoiSoobin: why dont we all have admin rights

ChoiSoobin: that way we can all keep each other in check

ChoiSoobin: and add back the people who were kicked out

Hyuka: oh

Hyuka: thats actually kind of smart

beomgyu.: i guess that would be a good idea

Yeonjunnie: im down

Yeonjunnie: i get to keep my rights

Taehyun: okay 

Taehyun: hyuka do the honors

**_Taehyun_ ** **now has admin rights**

**_beomgyu._ ** **now has admin rights!**

**_ChoiSoobin_ ** **now has rights!**

  
**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has changed** **_ChoiSoobin_ ** **’s name to** **_Soobinnie_ ** **!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it was literally just absolute trash. Its literally a filler chapter ig. Also yes, Beomgyu was out of the chat for 3 days. He was still pretty upset and needed a cooling down period. Which is totally understandable. I kinda like this chapter because its light and it shows you how comfortable everyone has gotten to everybody (except Soobin who is a shy boy). Its only been like maybe a bit over a week since Hyuka has convinced everyone to join the chat. But i guess that's sort of what i wanted to show? Ig....idk. We should be back to our regularly scheduled plot on Monday. OH! Idk if you guys could tell...but uploading is now Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. 
> 
> I don't think i have anything else to say?
> 
> I should probably do my homework..... 
> 
> -the author
> 
> ps if you have questions, ill try to answer them (as long as it doesn't have anything with the plot) because i feel like it may be kind of confusing..... idk that might just be me. I really do love when yall comment!


	10. SOOBIN?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chat (mainly Yeonjun) urges Soobin to interact with the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL IM SO SORRY ITS TUESDAY! I was going to upload it earlier but I didn't write the chapter before hand like I normally do because I had so much fucking homework and then I had class and then me and my sister ere running all over the place and I got home at like 8. AND THEN I had to write the whole chapter and edit it which was time consuming. I'm just really sorry. I promise ill upload on time on Wednesday. I love how I say "on time" like theres a specific time I upload. It's normally after 8 pm just incase y'all wanted to know. Normally after 8 and before midnight.....except when I'm swamped with work :(

**Group chat:** **_Bad Bitches_ **

Yeonjunnie: HAPPY FRIDAY KIDDOS

beomgyu.: dont make that into a thing

Taehyun: please god no

Hyuka: YAY FRIDAY

Hyuka: …..i dont mind being called a kiddo

Taehyun: yeah thats because youre an actual child

Hyuka: and youre not?!

Hyuka: youre literally the same age as me?

Taehyun: i was born in february

Taehyun: you were born in august

Taehyun: we are not the same

Yeonjunnie: yeah not to mention all the plushies you have in your room

Hyuka: HEY

Taehyun: awe kai you have stuffed animals?

beomgyu.: yeah…

beomgyu.: they're all on his bed 

beomgyu.: IVE SPENT THE NIGHT AT HIS HOUSE

beomgyu.: AND THIS BOY KISSED ALL OF THEM TO SLEEP AND APOLOGIZED TO THEM BECAUSE HE HAD TO MOVE THEM TO THE FLOOR BECAUSE THERE WAS LITERALLY NOWHERE TO SLEEP!!!!!

Taehyun: damn kai

Hyuka: you make it seem like i have thousands

beomgyu.: it fucking feels like it

Hyuka: shut up

Hyuka: there are maybe only like 20

Taehyun: TWENTY?????

Hyuka: yes

Hyuka: why

Hyuka: do you have a problem with that?

Taehyun: nono

Taehyun: did some of them belong to your sisters and you keep them for like sentimental value because theye away a lot?

Yeonjunnie: no

beomgyu.: no

Soobinnie: no

Yeonjunnie: SOOBINNIE

Hyuka: hyung 

Hyuka: how the heck do you know that

Soobinnie: because i went with you one time to get one 

Soobinnie: against my will

Soobinnie: and the topic came up

Soobinnie: and i asked you almost the same question

Hyuka: oh right

Yeonjunnie: soobinnie are you gonna socialize?

beomgyu.: since when did you call him soobinnie

Hyuka: yeah i wanted to ask that

Yeonjunnie: since i want him to feel more welcome and comfortable with us Huening Kai

Hyuka: oof

Taehyun: whole name

beomgyu.: not really

Yeonjunnie: i can call out the whole name

Hyuka: please dont

Soobinnie: i really dont mind being called soobinnie

Taehyun: awe hyung youre adorable

beomgyu.: so…..

beomgyu.: so why dont you text back?

Hyuka: beomgyu you cant ask someone that

beomgyu.: why not?

Hyuka: because its insensitive

beomgyu.: i dont think so

Hyuka: it is 

Soobinnie: i didnt find it insensitive

Soobinnie: he just asked a question

beomgyu.: yeah

beomgyu.: why does he stalk the chat like a creeper

Hyuka: BEOMGYU

Soobinnie: its okay 

Soobinnie: really

Hyuka: its not?

Soobinnie: i dont text back because i dont really know what to talk about with you guys

beomgyu.: ooooooh

Hyuka: awe hyung

Taehyun: hyung you can talk about anything

Yeonjunnie: yeah soobinnie

Soobinnie: i just think ill be a bit boring

Soobinnie: i honestly dont know what im doing in this chat

beomgyu.: being a supportive friend

Soobinnie: i guess?

Yeonjunnie: soobinnie why dont you tell us something you think is exciting

Yeonjunnie: we promise we wont judge

Taehyun: yeah

Hyuka: OH

Hyuka: HYUNG

Hyuka: HOW WAS THE MEETING WITH THE TEACHER

Hyuka: YOU HAD A MEETING TODAY RIGHT

Soobinnie: ?

Soobinnie: OH

Yeonjunnie: capitalization?!

Soobinnie: RIGHT THE MEETING

Taehyun: WHAT MEETING

Yeonjunnie: yeah im lowkey highkey very confused

beomgyu.: lowkey?

beomgyu.: highkey?

Hyuka: SOOBIN HYUNG TELL THEM

Soobinnie: RIGHT

Soobinnie: idk if you guys will find this interesting but im really happy

Soobinnie: there was a virtual meeting with the principal and some school representatives and i was in it because i speak on behalf of the student body

Soobinnie: and they were talking about some dumb teacher shit

Yeonjunnie: HE SWEARS?!

Hyuka: yes shut up

Soobinnie: and some teachers were in the chat, including some of the arts teachers and the music teacher 

Soobinnie: love ms lee 

Soobinnie: she has the voice of a literal god

Soobinnie: anyways i talked to her about an idea i had to save some of the arts from budget cuts

Soobinnie: because people dont appreciate the arts enough

Soobinnie: and she interrupted the principal and the coach’s dick measuring contest to steer the attention onto me 

Soobinnie: not fun btw

Yeonjunnie: DICK?!

Taehyun: SHUT UP HES SPEAKING

Taehyun: continue soobin hyung

beomgyu.: yeah im kinda interested in where youre going with this

Soobinnie: OKAY

Soobinnie: so then the attention was brought to me and i brought up a fundraiser of some type and 

Soobinnie: one of the ideas i had was 

Soobinnie: ……

beomgyu.: SAY IT GODDAMMIT

beomgyu.: SOOBIN SSI

Yeonjunnie: SOOBINNIE WHAT IS IT

Hyuka: HYUNG?!

Taehyun: SOOBIN HYUNG?

beomgyu.: WTF

Soobinnie: sorry my mom had called me i had to do something

beomgyu.: oh its okay

Soobinnie: ANYWAYS

Soobinnie: A WINTER FESTIVAL

Yeonjunnie: I LOVE IT WTH

Taehyun: OOOOOHHHHH

beomgyu.: fun

Soobinnie: yeah so the principal was like

Soobinnie: tHaTS GonNA Be A LoT of moNEy

Soobinnie: and i was like its not?

Soobinnie: because they have some supplies that i can use to set up booths and shit

Soobinnie: and ms. lee said that her and some of the other art teachers can help 

Soobinnie: which is honestly so nice

Soobinnie: but then he was all like well how are we gonna attract people

Soobinnie: ……...and thats when i got quiet because i have no ideas on what kids these days like

Yeonjunnie: ._.

Yeonjunnie: arent you……..

Yeonjunnie: nvm

Soobinnie: and ms lee

Soobinnie: bless her whole entire goddamn soul

Soobinnie: says that we can ask some of the other clubs if they wanted to help set up booths and other things

Soobinnie: like the foreign club would do foods from different countries 

Soobinnie: and mr. kim said that his husband could even make BUNGEO PPANG

Soobinnie: LIKE WTH 

Soobinnie: HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW TO MAKE THAT

Yeonjunnie: WAIT

Soobinnie: huh?

Yeonjunnie: whos mr kim

beomgyu.: oh hes the math teacher

Taehyun: HE HAS A HUSBAND?!

Soobinnie: yeah….

Soobinnie: its kinda controversial but ive met him and hes really sweet

Soobinnie: the board and the principal are just homophobic, misogynistic assholes

Soobinnie: but they wont fire him because he’s basically a student favorite and I seriously think students will riot if he’s fired

Hyuka: wow soobin hyung 

Hyuka: your language today is crazy

Soobinnie: IM EXCITED KAI SHUT UP

Hyuka: oh

Soobinnie: sorry

Hyuka: no its cool

Yeonjunnie: yeah its more than cool

Yeonjunnie: so you dont have any problem with……

Yeonjunnie: Home of sexuals

Soobinnie: ?

Soobinnie: no?

Soobinnie: i…...am one?

Soobinnie: i thought this was common knowledge

Yeonjunnie: OH WORM

Soobinnie: yes?

beomgyu.: SOOBIN SSI PLEASE CONTINUE

Hyuka: beomgyu…..

Hyuka: are you interested

beomgyu.: SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH

Taehyun: damn

beomgyu.: CONTINUE 

beomgyu.: please

Soobinnie: of course

Soobinnie: anyways the teachers were being so fucking cool but the coac was salty and the principal said that he didnt think they would be able to do it and that he’ll check with the board

Soobinnie: he called the yesterday and called a meeting after school today 

Soobinnie: i guess he hoped for them to say no or something

Soobinnie: BUT THEY SAID OKAY

Soobinnie: THEY SAID IF SOME TEACHERS WERE WILLING TO HELP THEN ITD BE COOL

Soobinnie: SO MR KIM AND MS LEE ARE THE TEACHERS IN CHARGE

Soobinnie: AND THERES GOING TO BE AN ANNOUNCEMENT ON THURSDAY 

Soobinnie: ME, MR KIM, MS LEE, A FEW OF THE CLUB MEMBERS, AND THE REST OF THE STUDENT BODY ARE GONNA HAVE A MEETING MONDAY AND WERE GOING TO TALK ABOUT DATES AND HOW WERE GONNA DO THIS BUT I THINK WE HAVE A CLEAR PLAN AND IM SO EXCITED

beomgyu.: HOLY SHIT THAT IS AWESOME

Taehyun: HYUNG THATS SO FUCKING COOL

Hyuka: I GUESS THIS IS A MEETING ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE STUDENT BODY

Yeonjunnie: YOURE SO CUTE

Hyuka: …

Hyuka: reel it in

Soobinnie: beomgyu ssi!

beomgyu.: yes?

Soobinnie: will i see you in the meeting on monday

beomgyu.: yeah ill talk with the others

Hyuka: wtf do you even mean rn

Soobinnie: oh

Soobinnie: beomgyu is kind of like a representative for gsa

beomgyu.: i just dont say anything because its no ones business and we only meet once a month

beomgyu.: its not really a club

beomgyu.: more like a safe space for students who are apart of the community and straight allies who want to know more about that stuff so they can support their friend or family member or whatever

Hyuka: EXCUSE ME

beomgyu.: what?

beomgyu.: HELP

beomgyu.: KAI IS ABUSING ME

Yeonjunnie: HYUKA IS WITH YOU?

beomgyu.: YES MAKE HIM STOP

Yeonjunnie: HYUKA

Yeonjunnie: I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BE HOME THIS WEEKEND

Hyuka: oh

Hyuka: i was 

Hyuka: but my dad came home from some business meeting

Yeonjunnie: oh you dont want to see him?

Hyuka: NO I DO

Hyuka: but

Hyuka: like

Hyuka: you know how parents are when they’ve been away from each other for a long time

Hyuka: i kinda dont wanna be there for their…..

Hyuka: reunion

Hyuka: so me and gyu are just gonna chill at his place since his parents arent home

Hyuka: we’ll just play video games or something

Yeonjunnie: ://

Yeonjunnie: i was gonna drive down and visit this weekend

Hyuka: YOU STILL CAN

Hyuka: I LOVE WHEN YOU VISIT

Hyuka: YOU CAN COME OVER TO BEOMGYUS PLACE

beomgyu.: PARDON

Hyuka: what?

beomgyu.: what do you mean what

Hyuka: i mean

Hyuka: what?

beomgyu.: you just INVITED YOUR COUSIN TO MY HOUSE

Hyuka: …...did i?

beomgyu.: yes?!

beomgyu.: YOU LIERALLY SAID

beomgyu.: yOu CAn ComE OVeR to BeOMgYus

Hyuka: oof no

beomgyu.: oof yes

Hyuka: no 

Hyuka: it seems like you invited him

Hyuka: actually i think you invited them ALL over

beomgyu.: I INVITED THEM ALL OVER?

Hyuka: yeah

Hyuka: tomorrow

beomgyu.: TOMORROW

Taehyun: beomgyu stop repeating kai

beomgyu.: im-

Soobinnie: oof i dont want to go over to anyones house if im not actually invited

beomgyu.: i guess……

beomgyu.: i guess you guys can come over tomorrow

beomgyu.: if you want

beomgyu.: ill text my address

Taehyun: SWEET

Yeonjunnie: IM DOWN

Yeonjunnie: I MISSED MY LITTLE TRAITOR

beomgyu.: ……

Hyuka: YAY!

Soobinnie: okay!

Soobinnie: :D

Hyuka: oof and hyung

Soobinnie: yes

Yeonjunnie: yes

Hyuka: sorry 

Hyuka: um yeonjunnie hyung

Yeonjunnie: yes bb

Hyuka: …

Hyuka: make sure to text my mom to let her know if youre just gonna drop by

Hyuka: you dont know what theyll be doing

Yeonjunnie: oh yeah no doubt

Yeonjunnie: ill leave to drive down tomorrow at like 11 so ill be there around 1ish

Hyuka: okay that works

beomgyu.: we'll meet up at my place at like 2 if thats okay with everyone

Taehyun: works with me

Soobinnie: yeah i dont have to work tomorrow until like 6 so it should be okay

Soobinnie: if you really dont mind having us over

beomgyu.: i dont mind

beomgyu.: i promise

Hyuka: yeah he acts prickly but is secretly very cute

beomgyu.: im not cute

Taehyun: O3o

Taehyun: are you sure about that

beomgyu.: kai get your fuckin dog bitch

Hyuka: it dont bite

Taehyun: ;)

beomgyu.: YES IT DO

Yeonjunnie: ……

Yeonjunnie: oh god

Soobinnie: what?

Yeonjunnie: i just realized well witness this irl tomorrow

Yeonjunnie: .-.

Soobinnie: oh damn

Hyuka: SOOBIN HYUNG

Soobinnie: what?

Hyuka: LANGUAGE

Soobinnie: sorry

Yeonjunnie: KAI HES A BIG BOI

Yeonjunnie: HE CAN HANDLE A FEW SWEARS

Yeonjunnie: GO KISS A PLUSHIE OR SOMETHING

Hyuka: >:(

beomgyu.: he literally kissed my stuffed elephant

Taehyun: awe cute

beomgyu.: no

Soobinnie: leave him be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! NEW CHAPTER!  
> You get to hear about the progress of the winter festival. I'm planning on having it take place the Friday before the kiddos go on Christmas vacation or the Friday before their exam week. I would really like it if it fell in the Friday before their Christmas break so thats probably when it'll be. Um I don't think I have anything else to add... OH! It's about the middle of October rn. I don't remember if I mentioned that already. So yeah.
> 
> Again, thank you all for the support! I didn't say anything about this before but thank you guys for all the hits, kudos, and comments. It's really encouraging and it fills me with so much pride that so many people like what im putting out there. Love y'all. 
> 
> -the author
> 
> ps. ive been listening to the recent Harry Styles albuma and its giving me serious fleeting summer romance vibes and I love it!!!!!


	11. Hang Out Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS SATURDAY AND THE GANG IS GONNA HANG OUT!!!  
> ......maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late again sorry, but its not too late! This chapter is a bit interesting so like......enjoy. I'll speak more about it in the end of chapter notes.

**Group chat:** **_Bad Bitches_ **

Yeonjunnie: GOOD MORNING KIDDOS

Yeonjunnie: and soobinnie :D

Hyuak: ya know……..

Hyuka: youre so obvious

Yeonjunnie: obvious about what my dearest heuning kai

Yeonjunnie: choose your next words wisely

Hyuka: or what

Yeonjunnie: oh.

Yeonjunnie: i can stay at my dorm

Yeonjunnie: no problem

Yeonjunnie: my roommate was going to go get sushi

Yeonjunnie: maybe even go to a party

Yeonjunnie: and that sounded really fun but im choosing to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to see my disrespectful cousin and his dumbass friends

Taehyun: WOAH WOAH WOAH

Taehyun: WOAH

Teahyun: I AM NOT DUMB

beomgyu.: WHO SAID I WAS THAT BASTARDS FRIEND

Hyuka: :’(

Hyuka: ive known you for like over 10 years…

Soobinnie: ….you think were dumb?

Yeonjunnie: WHAT 

Yeonjunnie: NO

Yeonjunnie: NEVER

Yeonjunnie: IM SORRY SOOBIN

Hyuka: …..

Hyuka: YOUVE MADE HYUNG SAD

Soobinnie: ...no

Soobinnie: im okay i know he was joking

Soobinnie: ….i hope

Yeonjunnie: I WAS SOOBINNIE 

Yeonjunnie: IM SORRY

Hyuka: HE WASNT JOKING

Hyuka: HE WAS dead serious

Hyuka: ISNT THAT AWFUL

beomgyu.: ….kai?

Hyuka: ISNT THAT AWFUL BEOMGYU?

Hyuka: RIGHT?

Hyuka: HE MADE SOOBIN HYUNG CRY

beomgyu.: ?

beomgyu.: OH

beomgyu.: YEAH

beomgyu.: YOU MONSTER

beomgyu.: YOU CALLED US ALL DUMB FRIENDS OF THE BASTARD NAMED KAI

Hyuka: hey listen

beomgyu.: TAEHYUN

beomgyu.: ISNT IT HORRENDOUS

Taehyun: YOU MADE HYUNG CRY

Soobinnie: NO 

Soobinnie: IM REALLY OKAY

Hyuka: Are you though hyung?

Hyuka: ARE YOU

Taehyun: HES WEEPING

Taehyun: HIS HEART? SHATTERED

Taehyun: HIS DREAMS? CRUSHED

Taehyun: HIS INNOCENCE? RUINED

Hyuka: HOTEL? TRIVAGO

beomgyu.: LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE   
  


Yeonjunnie: SOOBINNIE IM SORRY

Taehyun: SOOBINNIE HYUNG IS UPSET AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY

Soobinnie: IM NOT UPSET?

beomgyu.: THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING

Soobinnie: BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SAYING IM UPSET

Soobinnie: IM NOT UPSET

Hyuka: HES HYSTERICAL

Yeonjunnie: SOOBINNIE PLEASE 

Soobinnie: WHAT IS GOING ON

Beomgyu.: SOBINNIE HYUNG WANTS YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF US 

Soobinnie: WHAT

Taehyun: YOU CALLED US DUMB 

beomgyu.: YOU CALLED US FRIENDS OF KAI

Hyuka: YOU GUYS ARE BEING SO MEAN?!

Taehyun: APOLOGIZE OR SOOBIN HYUNG IS GONNA LOSE IT

Yeonjunnie: IM SORRY

Yeonjunnie: GUYS IM SORRY

Yeonjunnie: SOOBIN DONT CRY

Soobinnie: IM

Soobinnie: NOT   
Soobinnie: CRYING

Soobinnie: HOLY SHIT

Soobinnie: WTH IS EVEN HAPPENING RN

Hyuka: yeonjunnie hyung just apologized for calling us dumb

beomgyu.: yeah duh

Taehyun: maybe hyung is dumb…..

Soobinnie: WHY WERE YOU GUYS SAYING I WAS CRYING

Soobinnie: NONE OF YOU ARE EVEN WITH ME

Taehyun: woah settle down there hyung

Taehyun: its like 8 in the morning

Taehyun: why are you yelling

Soobinnie: YOU LITTLE MONSTERS

Yeonjunnie: soobinnie are you really not upset

Soobinnie: no?!

Soobinnie: i kinda hoped you were joking

Soobinnie: you dont seem like the type of person to call people dumb for no reason

Yeoonjunnie: i mean….

Yeonjunnie: the kiddos are pretty dumb

Hyuka: hey

Soobinnie: ….yeah

Taehyun: HEY

Soobinnie: okay okay settle down

Soobinnie: why are you guys ups so early anyways

Beomgu.: its only 8

Soobinnie: its actually 7:45

Taehyun: so technical

Soobinnie: Yes

Hyuka: im excited 

Hyuka: i get to see hyungies and taehyunnie

beomgyu.: what about me bastard

Hyuka: no

beomgyu.: :o

Yeonjunnie: damn

Taehyun: im up because i have something to do at 9:30

beomgyu.: oof what is it

Taehyun: um let me think……

Taehyun: none

Taehyun: of your

Taehyun: business.

beomgyu.: DO NOT USE FULL STOPS

beomgyu.: ILL FIGHT YOU

Taehyun: ID LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY

Taehyun: I HAVE A RED BELT IN TAEKWONDO

beomgyu.: A RED BELT

beomgyu.: SOUNDS DUMB

Soobinnie: OKAY ENOUGH

Soobinnie: im guessing beomgyu is up because kai is up

Yeonjunnie: WAIT TAEHYUN DO YOU REALLY

Taehyun: yeah

Yeonjunnie: cool

Hyuka: …..really

Taehyun: yes

Hyuka: so you could k*!! Someone

beomgyu.: whyd you censor kill

Hyuka: CAUSE ITS NOT A NICE WORD

beomgyu.: …..

beomgyu.: okay

Taehyun: i could not

Taehyun: but i can kick someones ass pretty badly

Soobinnie: have you ever?

Taehyun: irrelevant

beomgyu.: oh shit he has

Taehyun: soobinnie hyung why are you awake

Soobinnie: i always wake up this early

Soobinnie: i hate it

Soobinnie: but its just a gross thing my body does

Yeonjunnie: of sorry dude

Hyuka: hyung

Hyuka: yeonjun

Hyuka: yeonjunnie hyung

Yeonjunnie: ...yes?

Hyuka: youre still coming to visit right?

Hyuka: you were kidding about staying at your dorm right

Yeonjunnie: i wasnt kidding about my roommate getting sushi and going to a party

Yeonjunnie: but i am still coming down

Yeonjunnie: im packing now

Hyuka: yay

Yeonjunnie: and were still on for 2

Hyuka: yeah

Taehyun: yeah

beomgyu.: ig

Hyuka: soobin hyung

Soobinnie: ….

Soobinnie: :/

Hyuka: oh no

Soobinnie: my boss called and wanted to know if i could come in earlier

Hyuka: did you say no

Soobinnie: no

Soobinnie: i said yes

Soobinnie: because extra hours means extra money that ill need

Hyuka: :(

Yeonjunnie: SOOBINNIE

Yeonjunnie: YOURE NOT COMING

Soobinnie: im not….

Soobinnie: im sorry guys

Soobinnie: but i really need this money for winter fest stuff and some personal things

Yeonjunnie: awe

Hyuka: soobinnie hyung youll make yeonjunnie hyung cry

Soobinnie: yeah nice try

Soobinnie: that wont work on me

Taehyun: how

Hyuka: he doesnt care about you hyung

soobinnie: stop that right now

Hyuka: or what?

Soobinnie: or ill make taehyun the vp

Hyuka: HE HASNT EVEN BEEN HERE FOR A MONTH   
Hyuka: YOU CANT DO THAT

Soobinnie: watch me bitch

Hyuka: WOAH

Hyuka: THE LANGUAGE

beomgyu.: its super shocking when you swear

Soobinnie: why though

Yeonjunnie: yeah?

Yeonjunnie: i kinda like it

Taehyun: calm down

Yeonjunnie: i am calm shut up

Soobinnie: im 18?

Yeonjunnie: yeah let him cuss

Soobinnie: i try not to swear because it can be disrespectful

Soobinnie: but you four…..

Yeonjunnie: me?

Soobinnie: you guys bring out a different side of me

Hyuka: can we talk about how hyung said cuss

Hyuka: like….

Hyuka: cuss?

Taehyun: ew

beomgyu.: that word fucking sucks

Soobinnie: you guys are so weird

Taehyun: says you bread boy

Soobinnie: hey now

Hyuka: hey now

Hyuka: this is what dreams are made of

beomgyu.: kai can you not quote something for once

Hyuka: i am unable to can

beomgyu.: -_-

Taehyun: hey guys i have to head out so ill text you when im on my way to beomgyus

beomgyu.: its like 8:30

beomgyu.: isnt your thing in an hour

Taehyun: yeah but i have to be there 30 minutes before i have to go in

Taehyun: and the place is almost 30 minutes away

beomgyu.: oof yeah okay

Hyuka: do you have a doctors appointment

beomgyu.: ON A SATURDAY

Taehyun: ...no

Taehyun: i dont have a doctors appointment

Soobinnie: hey dont pressure the guy into telling us what hes doing

Soobinnie: weve only known him for like a week

Hyuka: ive known him for almost a month

Soobinnie: okay and?

Soobinnie: that doesnt mean much

Taehyun: hey its no big deal

Taehyun: i just kinda dont want to talk about it

Taehyun: im just not really proud of what im doing today

Hyuka: oh 

Hyuka: okay

beomgyu.: mysterious

Hyuka: does that ruffle your feathers beomgyu

beomgyu.: kai

beomgyu.: stfu

Yeonjunnie: ruffle your feathers?

Yeonjunnie: who even says that?

Hyuka: WHO SAYS CUSS   
  


Yeonjunnie: I SAY CUSS SHUT UP KAI

Soobinnie: OKAY!

Soobinnie: JEEZ 

Soobinnie: what is up with you guys this morning

Yeonjunnie: idk maybe the 3 redbulls i downed in an hour at like 7

Soobinnie: EXCUSE ME

Taehyun: O.O

Yeonjunnie: nbd

Yeonjunnie: my heart feels fuzzy though

beomgyu.: that literally cannot be healthy

Soobinnie: why did you drink that much redbull

Hyuka: and at that hour

Yeonjunnie: i had to pack and driving long distances makes me tired :/

Syeonjunnie: so i just gotta prepare myself

Hyuka: oof 

beomgyu.: hyungs not going to be able to make it because hes going to have a heart attack

Yeonjunnie: nooooooo

Yeonjunnie: i might pass out when i get to your house though

beomgyu.: oh god okay

Hyuka: arent you going to see your parents first

Yeonjunnie: lol yeah about that……

Yeonjunnie: im not going to go there at all

Yeonjunnie: me and my folks kinda got into it

Yeonjunnie: i dont want to deal with that rn

Hyuka: oohhh okay

Hyuka: do you want to talk about it

Yeonjunnie: not right now

Hyuka: okay

Yeonjunnie: where did soobinnie go

Soobinnie: sorry im cleaning before i have to leave so that my mom doesnt have to worry about it when she gets home

Hyuka: awe thats sweet

Soobinnie: yea i guess

Yeonjunnie: so is it only you and your mom

Soobinnie: yeah

Yeonjunnie: yeah

Soobinnie: hyung arent you supposed to be packing your bag

Yeonjunnie: hyung?!

Soobinnie: should i not call you that

Yeonjunnie: NO YOU DEFINITELY SHOULD

Hyuka: ._.

Yeonjunnie: i should probably pack though…..

Yeonjunnie: see you guys soon

Hyuka: okay

Soobinnie: yeah i gotta go back to cleaning

Soobinnie: talk to guys later

Hyuka: okay bye

Hyuka: and then there were two

beomgyu.: kai put your phone down im literally right next to you

Hyuka: and then there were zero

beomgyu.: Kai.

\-------------------------------------------------

Yeonjunnie: hey bad news

beomgyu.: oh god you had a heart attack didnt you

Yeonjunnie: no

Yeonjunnie: but i might

Yeonjunnie: my car broke down 

Hyuka: WHAT

Soobinnie: OMH

Soobinnie: are you okay?

Yeonjunnie: yeah yeah im fine

Yeonjunnie: but my car is an old second hand car 

Yeonjunnie: and the towing company wont be here until like 2

Hyuka: WHY SO LONG?

Yeonjunnie: idk hyuka

Yeonjunnie: maybe theyre busy

Hyuka: youre important

Yeonjunnie: not really

Yeonjunnie: im just another person whos car broke down

Hyuka: and theres no way to move it

Yeonjunnie: no hyuka im sorry

Soobinnie: are you stranded in the middle of nowhere

Yeonjunnie: no luckily

Yeonjunnie: there a little cafe and a book store and my dorm is like 30 minutes away if i wanted to go there and wait but i dont feel like it so ill probably just go buy a book and cill at the cafe while i wait

Hyuka: why dont you come down after you get you car towed

Yeonjunnie: using what hyuka

Yeonjunnie: my car?

Yeonjunnie: well id hate to break it to you but its not working

Yeonjunnie: it literally wont start

Yeonjunnie: theyd have to tow it to a local car repair shop and that’ll take a couple of hours depending on how bad the damage is so id probably end up letting to you guys at like 8 or 9 if its not too bad

Yeonjunnie: and by that time ill be tired and i was planning on leaving at noon tomorrow because i have to edit a project due

Yeonjunnie: it wouldnt be worth it

Yeonjunnie: im sorry kai

Hyuka: its okay i guess

Hyuka: now its just gonna be me beomgyu and taehyun

Taehyun: now would be a great time for me to tell you guys that i havent been called in yet and my mom thinks were gonna be waiting for another 3 hours

Hyuka: OH COME ON

Hyuka: first soobinnie hyung

Hyuka: then yeonjunnie hyung

Hyuka: and now you?

Hyuka: what about our hang out

Taehyun: im really sorry kai

Hyuka: why couldnt you have rescheduled your appointment

Taehyun: it doesnt work like that kai

Taehyun: i get called and im told where and when i have to show up

beomgyu.: where the hell are you?

beomgyu.: a prison

Taehyun: …..kinda

Soobinnie: what

Taehyun: im kidding

Taehyun: maybe

Taehyun: sorta

Taehyun: its complicated

Hyuka: i really needed this hang out

Soobinnie: were really sorry ning but things came up

Soobinnie: we can hang out some other time 

Soobinnie: okay

Hyuka: yeah 

Hyuka: whatever

Yeonjunnie: oh hyuka dont be like that

Hyuka: im gonna take a nap

Taehyun: oh no

beomgyu.: its okay guys

beomgyu.: hes just not having the best day today and yesterday want too good either

Yeonjunnie: what happened

beomgyu.: nothing serious

beomgyu.: hell be okay

beomgyu.: hyung be safe

beomgyu.: well see you guys later okay

Taehyun: okay

Yeonjunnie: okay

Soobinnie: yeah definitely

beomgyu.: bye guys

Yeonjunnie: bye beomgyu

Taehyun: bye bye

Soobinnie: talk to you guys soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS A BIT DUMB IN THE BEGINNING LOL IDK WHAT THAT WAS! A hug goes out to the person who figures out why kai is in such a sour mood (im kidding about the hug and I think its pretty obvious why hes so upset). I wonder where taehyun went..... im sure some of y'all will guess because y'all are so smart. Of course I won't confirm nor deny anything. Also their hang out was cancelled. I'm sorry I led you guys to belive they were gonna hang out. I'm pretty sure this is about it. love you all and thank you guys so much for the support!!!
> 
> -the author
> 
> ps. I have nothing to add here so i'll just do this>>>> <3


	12. Whats Wrong with Soobin and Taehyun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu and Soobin arent having the best day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter? At a reasonable time? More likely than you think. 
> 
> Here it is. I feel like its all over the place but the general idea is there. Like 2 things are revealed in this chapter that will be brushed up on maybe once or twice before one of the bigger climaxes? I promise you guys I have a plan for these chapters. Little things will continue to be revealed here and there. So make sure you look out for things that may stick out. There were a couple of hints given in a couple of the chapters before this....im not sure if you guys noticed.......

**Group chat:** **_Bad Bitches_ **

Soobinnie: ….hey ning are you still upset?

beomgyu.: no 

beomgyu.: hes okay

Hyuka: i couldve said that

Hyuka: yeah hyung im cool

beomgyu.: he was just being a little baby

Hyuka: dude shut up

Yeonjunnie: no its okay that he was upset

Yeonjunnie: we did kinda tell him we were gonna hang out with him 

Yeonjunnie and then we bailed

Soobinnie: we didnt really bail

Taehyun: i mean you kinda did

Soobinnie: i had to work

Taehyun: you didnt have to go in so early

Soobinnie: shut up

Yeonjunnie: oof 

Yeonjunnie: youre making him mad

Soobinnie: im not mad

Soobinnie: im just saying i had to work

Soobinnie: sure i didnt have to work earlier than i already was

Soobinnie: but i needed the money

Soobinnie: so keep your comments to yourself taehyun

Yeomjunnie: big oof

beomgyu.: hyung shut up

Soobinnie: where were you huh

Taehyun: i already told you guys that i didnt really want to talk about it

Taehyun: and you know where i was so dont act like a jack ass

Soobinnie: im just saying dont pass judgement when you were also occupied

beomgyu.: who spat in your cornflakes 

Soobinnie: no one “spat in my cornflakes”

Soobinnie: i dont even like cornflakes

Hyuka: its an expression

Soobinnie: yes i know

Soobinnie: im not stupid

Hyuka: ….i didnt say you were

Soobinnie: well it was certainly implied

Yeonjunnie: OKAY

Yeonjunnie: lets settle down

Yeonjunnie: soobin no one was implying that you were stupid 

Yeonjunnie: taehyun dont judge people for not being able to make it to beomgyus house when you yourself couldnt make it

Taehyun: i wasnt judging i was just saying

Soobinnie: well stop just saying things

Taehyun: what the hell is your problem hyung

Soobinnie: NOTHING

Soobinnie: i just think youre out of line for making me feel like shit for picking up an earlier shift when you wont even tell anyone where you were or what you were doing

Taehyung: i did tell you guys

Soobinnie: oh 

Soobinnie: do you mean that vague explanation

Soobinnie: youre incredibly correct

Soobinnie: that certainly cleared things up

Taehyun: oh god give me a break

Soobinnie: grow up

Yeonjunnie: STOP

Yeonjunnie: jeez hyuka already said that he was fine with it

Hyuka: yeah guys its okay

Yeonjunnie: it doesnt matter what any of us were doing 

Yeonjunnie: and we shouldn’t make the others feel bad because they couldnt make it

Yeonjunnie: soobinnie said he needed the money

Yeonjunnie: taehyun was caught up with something

Yeonjunnie: hopefully nothing illegal

Taehyun: dont worry

Yeomjunnie: and my car broke

Yeonjunnie: my poor car

Yeonjunnie: my baby

Yeonjunnie: my first big purchase

Yeonjunnie: she fell apart

Hyuka: SHE DID?!

beomgyu.: why does it have a gender

Yeonjunnie: because she does beomgyu

Yeonjunnie: and she didnt actually break down

Yeonjunnie: but i dont think she’ll be able to get fixed

Yeonjunnie: or thats at least what the mechanic said

Yeonjunnie: so sad

Yeonjunnie: im stuck at my college until i can get a new car

beomgyu.: why dont you just ride the bus

Yeonjunnie: thats almost a whole 3 hour commute by bus

Hyuka: thats only an hour more than if you drove

Yeonjunnie: okay but 3 hours on a bus and 2 hours in my own car are 2 totally different things

beomgyu.: is it though

Yeonjunnie: yes

Yeonjunnie: i dont expect you to understand

Hyuka: i might soon

Hyuka: im thinking of getting my license

Yeonjunnie: ……

Yeonjunnie: i pretend i do not see it

Yeonjunnie: anyways 

Yeonjunnie: my own car and a bus are different

Hyuka: but if you use the bus its better for the environment

Yeonjunnie: that may be the case

Yeonjinnie: but my car was different

Hyuka: yeah no i dont think so

beomgyu.: i side with kai

Hyuka: really?!

beomgyu.: dont be so surprised

Yeonjunnie: soobinnie?

Yeonjunnie: taehyun?

Yeonjunnie: one of you must agree with me

Taehyun: yeah no sorry hyung

Soobinnie: i kinda get it

Taehyun: oh are you feeling better

Soobinnie: dont start

Yeonjunnie: neither of you start

Yeonjunnie: thank you soobinnie for siding with me

Taehyun: hes just a suck up

Soobinnie: what the hell taehyun

Soobinnie: why are you acting like a fucking brat

Yeonjunnie: the swears are back

Hyuka: guys please dont do this

Soobinnie: no no

Soobinnie: why are you acting this way

Taehyun: none of your damn business

Soobinnie: youre such a fucking asshole

Taehyun: and youre a stuck up prick

Soobinnie: whatever

Taehyun: god youre so annoying

Soobinnie: well youre not exactly the most tolerable person in world

beomgyu.: what the hell is happening

Hyuka: you guys werent like this yesterday

Hyuka: did something happen

Yeonjunnie: yeah 

Yeonjunnie: were here if you guys want to talk

Soobinnie: im okay

Soobinnie: thanks though hyung

Yeonjun: anytime

Taehyun: i just had a bad day yesterday

Soobinnie: okay but dont take that shit out on me

Taehyun: dont take your anger out on me either

Taehyun: you know i dont like that

Soobinnie: ….i know

Soobinnie: im sorry

Yeonjunnie: what 

beomgyu.: sshhh

beomgyu.: their apologizing to each other

Hyuka: yeah they butt heads sometimes but they normally clear it up

Taehyun: do you guys mind 

Taehyun: im trying to apologize

Hyuka: right sorry

Soobinnie: i just really sorry

Soobinnie: i think i know what you were doing yesterday and i know how stressful that is

Taehyun: yeah

Taehyun: it was pretty annoying

Taehyun: im sorry hyung i shouldnt have taken my anger out on you

Soobinnie: its fine

Taehyun: okay

Soobinnie: okay

Yeonjunnie: …. Okay that was a fun little rollercoaster there

Hyuka: im telling you guys this happens during club meetings sometimes

Hyuka: and then like seconds later their apologizing to each other

Yeonjunnie: oh

Taehyun: okay lets move on

Hyka: i agree

beomgyu.: yes please 

beomgyu.: i dont think ive ever seen the bread boy upset before

beomgyu.: it kinda was not a fun experience

Yeonjunnie: yeah

Yeonjunnie: totally not super hot on his part

Hyuka: …...do you need to leave the chat or something

Hyuka: take a breather

Hyuka: maybe walk around a bit

Hyuka: cause i can do that

Yeonjunnie: no its okay

Yeonjunnie: taehyun was adorable when he was upset

Yeonjunnie: like an angry toddler

Taehyun: that very condescending

Yeonjunnie: maybe

Taehyun: no not maybe

Taehyun: very 

Taehyun: that was very condescending

Hyuka: okay…

Hyuka: before another argument starts

Hyuka: me and beomgyu were gonna go get boba and he doesnt like when im on the phone when were out

Hyuka: hes an attention whore

beomgyu.: hyuka dont expose me in the group chat

Hyuka: lol

Yeonjunnie: its cool beomgyu ah

Yeonjunnie: when i get the chance to come visit ill shower you with affection

Taehyun: are beomgyu and hyuk dating

Hyuka: LOL NO

Hyuka: not my thing

Taehyun: who

Taehyun: beomgyu?

Beomgyu: sure

Hyuka: ive known him for like 10 years

Hyuka: hes like my brother

Hyuka: i also happen to be in a very serious relationship with my stuffed dolphin actually

Hyuka: i might pop the question

Hyuka: ask them to be a full time bed plushie

beomgyu.: you sound like a weirdo furry when you talk like that bout your stuffed animals

Hyuka.: :o

Taehyun: hey dont call kai a weirdo furry

Hyuka: thank you

Taehyun: wait im not finished

Taehyun: dont call kai a weirdo furry

Taehyun: if you dont have more evidence to back you up

Hyuka: HEY WTH

beomgyu.: oh trust me i do

Taehyun: oh okay

**_Taehyun_ ** **has changed** **_Hyuka_ ** **‘s name to** **_weirdo furry_ **

weirdo furry: IM BEING BULLIED

weirdo furry: HYUNGS HELP

Taehyun: yeah whered they go

beomgyu.: maybe they went to go make out

Yeonjunnie: HEY YOU PUNK SHUT YOUR MOUTH

Yeonjunnie: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOURE SAYING RN

Soobinnie: what?

Yeonjunnie: NOTHING SOOBINIE 

Yeonjunnie: THEYRE JUST BEING STUPID PUNKS

Soobinnie: we were just talking 

weirdo furry: about how much you two wanna make out with each other

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **kicked** **_weirdo furry_ ** **from the chat**

**_Soobinnie_ ** **has added Hyuka to the chat**

 **_Hyuka_ ** **now admin rights!**

Hyuka: what the hell hyung

**_Taehyun_ ** **has changed** **_Hyuka_ ** **’s name to** **_weirdo furry_ ** **!**

weirdo furry: WHAT THE HELL TAEHYUN

beomgyu.: what were you guys talking about

Yeonjunnie: nothing much

Soobinnie: yeah 

beomgyu.: okay well since its nothing…

Beomgyu.: hyuka get off your fucking phone

weirdo furry: see

weirdo furry: attention whore

beomgyu.: ill kill you

weirdo furry: okay i guess i gotta go

Taehyun: yeah im gonna take a nap

Soobinnie: napping during the day can fuck up your sleeping schedule

Taehyun: well hyung

Taehyun: i guess thats just a isk i have to take

Taehyun: pray for my soul

Soobinnie: stop being so dramatic

Soobinnie: go to sleep

Taehyun: aye aye cap’n

Soobinnie: ew

Yeonjunnie: lol okay 

Soobinnie: i gotta go i have a shift at 3

Yeonjunnie: bye soobinnie

Soobinnie: bye hyung

\-------------------------------------------

 **Private chat created between** **_Yeonjunnie_ ** **and** **_ChoiSoobin_ **

**_Yeonjunnie_ ** **has changed** **_ChoiSoobin_ ** **‘s name to** **_Soobinnie_ **

Yeonjunnie: hey soobinnie

Soobinnie: hey hyung?

Soobinnie: is there a reason for this

Yeonjunnie: i just wanted to check and make sure youre okay

Soobinnie: oh yeah im fine

Yeonjunnie: are you sure

Yeonjunnie: you dont have to tell me 

Yeonjunnie: i just want to make sure youre feeling okay

Soobinnie: oh its nothing

Soobinnie: i just kinda got into it with my mom 

Soobinnie: i guess it put me in a sour mood

Yeonjunnie: oh im sorry

Soobinnie: you dont have to apologize 

Soobinnie: its not really your fault

Soobinnie: she just thinks im overworking myself

Yeonjunnie: maybe you are

Soobinnie: you dont know that

Yeonjunnie: youre right

Yeonjunnie: im just assuming based on what youve said

Yeonjunnie: but based on what youve said in passing

Yeonjunnie: maybe you are overworking yourself

Soobinnie: its just that she works so hard 

Soobinnie: she has 2 jobs that kind of suck and i just want to help with the bills

Yeonjunnie: oh

Yeonjunnie: so its because of bills

Soobinnie: yeah

Soobinnie: my mom didnt go to college

Soobinnie: she met my dad and he took care of her

Soobinnie: then she had me and my dad left because he didnt want to be a father

Soobinnie: so its just been her and me since i was a baby

Soobinnie: and you cant realy get many good jobs with only a high school degree

Soobinnie: so when i got old enough i wanted to help her

Soobinnie: she works so hard and she alway came home and spent time with me even though sh was tired

Soobinnie: she cared for me and i just want her to feel that same care and love she gave me

Soobinnie: so i got a job at the bookstore near the school \

Soobinnie: but i guess she doesnt like the fact that i juggling school, club activities, and my job all at once

Soobinnie: but shes been struggling to pay the bill and i dont want her to stress over that

Soobinnie: …..

Soobinnie: idk why i just told you all of that

Soobinnie: maybe i just trust you

Soobinnie: thats a bit strange

Yeonjunnie: NO

Yeonjunnie: i mean

Yeonjunnie: no its not strange

Yeonjunnie: i trust you too

Soobinnie: you dont really know me

Yeonjunnie: sure i do

Yeonjunnie: i did go to school with you for 3 years

Soobinnie: you did

Soobinnie: but that doesnt mean anything

Yeonjunnie:maybe

Yeonjunnie: so does taehyun know all of this

Soobinnie: oh yeah 

Yeonjunnie: you guys seem close

Yeonjunnie: especially since youve only known each other for like a week

Soobinnie: what?

Soobinnie: no

Yeonjunnie: what?

Soobinnie: ive known him for about 4 months

Soobinnie: i met him at the beginning of summer break when i volunteered at the local juvenile detention center

Soobinnie: i should not have said that

Yeonjunnie: what?

Soobinnie: please dont tell anyone else that

Soobinnie: its already stressful enough for him

Soobinnie: i cant believe i just said that to you

Soobinnie: holy shit hes going to hate me

Yeonjunnie: hey no

Yeonjunnie: i wont tell anyone i promise

Yeonjunnie: im sure taehyun will bring it up to the grup when he feels comfortable

Soobinnie: idk

Soobinnie: he really doesn’t like to talk about it

Yeonjunnie: okay

Yeonjunnie: even if he doesnt bing it up

Soobinnie: he probably wont

Yeonjunnie: i wont talk about it

Yeonjunnie: i promise

Soobinnie: thank you hyung

Yeonjunnie: anytime soobinnie :)

Soobinnie: i think the boys just said something about us

Soobinnie: making out?

Soobinnie: ….what?

Yeonjunnie: WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. fun stuff right? I told you guys that some stuff was revealed in this chapter. How fun was this. I'll leave you guys to make theories in the comments, you guys are actually really smart, and i mean it. there was a comment in the last chapter that was actually really close to what was happening with Taehyun, I'm not gonna say who. I've said this so many times but i literally love reading your thoughts on the chapter. OOF ALSO the chat between yeonbin happened while taegyu are bullying hyuka.
> 
> I also wanted to say that next weeks uploads may be a bit sporadic because i was just hit with a load of homework and i want to get it all done before next Saturday. I apologize ahead of time and i hope you guys understand. 
> 
> I think thats all. 
> 
> \- the author
> 
> ps. i might have to upload the tags pretty soon.....


End file.
